Be Careful What You Wish For
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: When Sam asks Blaine an awkward question Blaine decides to get his own back, but the answer leaves him wishing it were true. The next day, he's beginning to regret what he wished for until he realises this is his best opportunity to get the thing he desires above all else... (Set after 5x1)
1. The Wish

**A/N Ok, so this is the start of my new Blam story. I hope you will enjoy. Just a note to say it's set just after Love, Love, Love at the beginning of series 5, but after that it's a completely new and original story!**

**I still don't own Glee. Shame.**

**Chapter One**

As Blaine Anderson lay on the floor of the auditorium stage with his best friend and 'bro' Sam Evans beside him, he sighed in contentment. He had just gotten Kurt Hummel, his soul mate and the love of his life back and what was more, he and Kurt were engaged. He could never have imagined such an amazing outcome as this. When Kurt had come home for his father's test results he dared not even hope of them getting back together. But now they were engaged. ENGAGED!

Blaine could hardly keep still from the mirth that was radiating out of him as he and Sam waited for glee practice to start, but they had come extremely early since they both had a study period and so were the only people present in the auditorium for the time being. Blaine sighed in sheer contentment, loving the comfortable silence that they both could share. When Brittany had suggested Sam as a running mate for him at the beginning of the year beside his campaign for class president he had been annoyed with the girl. He and Sam had never been close, but after working with him on the campaign and the whole Kurt thing they had become very close. As close as any straight and gay guy could be. Sam really was the closest friend he had ever had and he was forever grateful to Brittany for bringing them together.

"Blaine can I ask you something weird?" Sam suddenly piped up into the nothingness, posing the question to the smaller, dark haired boy who turned his head to look at his blonde friend. As his best friend spoke Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to Sam's plump lips and blushed at the briefest thought of what it might be like to have those soft looking lips pressed against his own.

"What is it Sam? You can ask me anything?" Blaine responded, moving his eyes back to look into Sam's baby blues.

"Well, if everybody in glee were guys and you could chose any one of them to be with and you weren't engaged to Kurt, who would you choose?" Sam blurted out randomly. Blaine's right eyebrow arched at the question. _Sometimes I wonder what goes on in my friends head. I mean, how did he even come up with that? What must he be thinking about?_

"The truth? And you won't tell anyone?" Blaine gave him his best puppy dog eyes to ensure that Sam really wouldn't share what they had talked about due to his immense guilt at making Blaine think of someone other than his fiancé. He just hoped that it worked.

Sam bought his hand up to his chest and crossed where his heart would be with his finger. "Cross my heart..."

_Should I really be honest? _Blaine bit his lip, feeling the butterflies start to flutter around in his stomach as his heart sped up a little. _Oh God I can't believe I'm about to do this..._"You Sam. I would choose you." He sighed, and thanked his lucky stars that Sam didn't appear to be making fun of him.

"Cool. Is that cause I'm hot and we're like best bro's and you want me to do you?" _Or maybe not..._ Blaine groaned audibly and hid his face behind his hands. He wasn't sure he would ever hear the last of his crush on Sam from the boy himself. He was just glad that Kurt didn't know that he had a bit of a crush on his best friend.

"Yeah Sam, something like that." Grinning devilishly as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Sam, he thought he would get his own back. "So, if everybody in glee were girls and you could choose any of us, who would you choose?" Blaine lightly asked, waiting in anticipation for Sam's response. He thought that it would probably be Marley, or maybe Kitty, but there was a little part of him that hoped that Sam would say him. He knew it was stupid, I mean he was in love with Kurt, but the tiniest part of him still had hope that Sam could feel the same way back. Even if it meant he was a girl.

Sam furrowed his brow in deep thought as he pondered over Blaine's question seriously. "I think I would choose you dude. You'd be really hot as a girl. You'd have like all these long, dark curls and stuff and you'd totally have a killer bod. Not that you don't now, it's just...yeah."

Blaine just didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't. Did this mean that Sam thought he was hot in some way? Even if it was subconsciously? Or was it just that Sam really was imagining what he would look like as a girl and had this strange image in his head of him as a girl? "Um, thank you..." Blaine slowly let out, not knowing what else he could say.

"You're welcome." Sam simply replied and sat up as he heard some of the others opening the auditorium doors and descend down the stairs. Blaine watched Sam get up to greet the others as he sat frozen to the spot, a million thoughts flying through his head. _If I were a girl he would choose me? He thinks I would be really hot. Oh how I wish I could be a girl so Sam would like me in that way... Jeez, stop it Blaine Devon Anderson, you're with Kurt. You're with Kurt, and you love him. Don't I? Besides you're never going to be a girl so this is a moot point anyway. _He sighed one last time before getting up to join the others for glee practice.

* * *

><p>Blaine placed his toothbrush back into the holder and looked at himself one last time in the mirror before going to bed. His stubble had gotten to the slightly scratchy, itchy stage that he hated so much but he was too tired to shave again. Besides he would only have to do it yet again when he woke up anyway. He hated that his facial hair grew so quickly. Kurt did not know how lucky he was only having to shave once a week at most. Although Blaine had to hear the endless bitching about it. His hair, now out of the confines of his gel, was wild and unruly. He winced, thinking that he was beginning to look like a homeless person. How did anyone find this sexy? No wonder Sam didn't want a jot of him, he was a freaking yeti! Disgusted with the image in front of him he turned his back to the mirror and padded out, crawling under the covers of his queen sized bed, snuggling under the warmth. His last thoughts before he faded into sleep were of a certain tall blonde with plump lips...<p> 


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N Here's the next chapter. :D Hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter Two**

"Blaine honey, time to get up!" Blaine's mother called up the stairs and Blaine stirred, groaning a little at having to wake up. Shuffling out of bed and padding across to the bathroom whilst rubbing his eyes, Blaine turned his shower head on before starting to undress. Blaine, still blurry eyed and half asleep yawned whilst taking the top half of his pyjamas off. Glancing in the mirror Blaine stopped short. The person staring back was a half naked petite, curvaceous girl with long, dark brown, so dark it was almost black, curly hair down to the girls tiny waist. The girl was gaping in the same way that Blaine felt he was doing. Looking down in horror he saw two round, firm breasts where his own chest should be, and as his hands reached up to touch them he realised with a start that they were his breasts. That he **was** the girl in the mirror.

"What the..." Blaine gulped. How had this happened? Maybe he was still dreaming? That was it, he had to be dreaming. There was no way he could change into a girl overnight. That simply was not possible. Was it? Perhaps if he played this out he could wake up and everything would go back to normal. He really hoped so anyway. He got into the shower, grabbing the shower gel before he thought about the implications of what he was about to do.

"Ok, this is not real. I am not a girl. I am not a girl. Oh my God, I have girl parts..." Blaine felt a little nauseous as he washed himself. He had never seen a girl naked, let alone touched a girl, yet here he was **as** a girl. It was a living nightmare and one he wanted to wake from, the sooner, the better. He washed himself as quickly as possible and ran out to his room. Well, a semblance of his room anyhow. The walls were rose pink where they had once been green, white lacy curtains lay at his windows. He was living in a dolls house. It was unbearable. Trying to forget the hell that was now his room he decided that he really needed to get dressed.

Opening the wardrobe he gasped and recoiled. Everything in it was girly. It was teeming with skirts and dresses, many of which appeared to be pink and tops that looked so tiny he wasn't sure how he would even get them on.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" He mumbled as he rifled through the never ending clothes, spotting some jogging pants and pulled them out before setting about rifling through his chest of drawers. Hesitantly he held up a small pair of underwear, disgust evident on his face. "Jesus, do I own any underwear that isn't a piece of string?" Giving up in trying to find any semblance of decently sized underwear, he grabbed one of the pieces of string and tried to figure out how in the hell they went on.

A few minutes later he had managed to get the bottom half of his outfit on. "God this is uncomfortable, why do girls wear these things?" Blaine grumbled and then looked at the still open drawer daunted. What was he going to do about the top half? Picking out a bra gingerly he frowned as he looked at it. It looked like a feet of engineering to him. Seriously, how did girls get dressed every morning? He placed the cups over his ample bosoms and tried in vain to do it up.

"Oh for the love of..." Blaine ripped the still undone bra off and threw it down onto the ground in revolt. He was just going to have to go without.

"Sweetheart what's taking you so long? What are you wearing? You need to get dressed properly."

Blaine whipped around, automatically covering himself from his mother. She didn't at all seem dazed that he appeared to be a girl which gave Blaine all the more reason to think that this was one seriously fucked up nightmare. "Mum!" He shouted out, getting freaked out by the high tone that came out of his mouth. It felt strange and wrong to him. God how he wanted to wake up already!

"Come here." His mother tutted, picking up the bra and deftly placing it onto Blaine before going over to his wardrobe and picking out one of the pinkest outfits he had ever seen. The short pleated, plaid skirt in black and pink was so short he wasn't even sure it would cover his backside and he knew for a fact that the piece of string he was wearing wasn't. The platform sandals looked as though they might kill him if worn for more than two seconds let alone walking in them. What was his mother thinking? The white shirt with the pink sweater vest looked acceptable, but really? Was he really going to wear this? It was so... not him. "There we go, much better. You'll look lovely, my beautiful princess." His mother kissed him on the forehead and then sauntered over to the doorway. "Hurry up sweetie, and don't forget your make up bag. You forgot it yesterday and I didn't hear the end of it for not reminding you. Sam will be here to pick you up soon so you better get cracking." Blaine's jaw dropped. Make up bag? He was going to have to wear make up? He knew he was gay, but he didn't know that much about make up. How was he going to get through this? _Please wake up now. Please. This is the worst nightmare I have ever endured. _Closing his eyes he breathed slowly, hoping that when he opened them he would be back in his body, in his room. His proper room and not this fairytale nightmare with white lace and teddies everywhere. However when he opened them he was still standing in the middle of the room, his pink outfit waiting to be put on. Sighing he set about changing, but first he was going to find some better shoes...

* * *

><p>Sam drummed his hands on the steering wheel of his truck as he waited for Blaine to come out of his house. They shared driving to school between them and it was Sam's week to drive. He hummed along to the tune on the radio, day dreaming and not paying any attention to Blaine's house at all when he heard the all too familiar squeak of his passenger door opening. Turning to greet his friend, his mouth dropped as he took in the small, brunette girl, with deep brown curls that were pulled back into a ponytail but still seemed endless and her small heart shaped face with large eyes framed by long, long lashes and a cute pink, cupids bow mouth. Pretty in pink wasn't good enough to describe this girl. His eyes roamed down to her ample bosoms and her lengthy legs despite her short stature. This girl was seriously hot. <em>Is she a relative of Blaine or something? Are they all good looking?<em>

"Dude, my eyes are up here." He saw the girl snap in his face with her slender fingers and look at him peeved, with a small scowl on her face.

"Uh yeah, where's Blaine? Are you like a cousin or something?"

The girls eyes went wide but a look of hope flitted across her features as they softened and she cocked her head to one side, the right side of her mouth pulling up into what Sam thought was the most adorable smile he had ever seen. "Wait, what did you just say Sammy?"

Stumped at her use of Blaine's pet name for him, his best friend and his mother being the only ones who used it, made him splutter a little as his words became a question. "Uh... Where's Blaine?" The girl grabbed his hands tightly as she drew nearer to him, looking up at him with a puppy dog expression that could rival Blaine's.

"Holy sh... Sam, it's me. I'm Blaine. This is a nightmare right? Please tell me this is some sort of nightmare? That this isn't really happening?"

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up. Was this girl really his best friend. He couldn't quite believe it, but Blaine would never lie to him. But then again, she might not actually **be** Blaine. "Um...I'm pretty sure I woke up this morning. Are you sure you're Blaine? Cause you know, you're kinda like an insanely hot chick and Blaine's well... I mean I guess you would say he's handsome, Tina definitely would, but he's definitely not a girl."

The girls trilling giggles as she pulled back into her seat made Sam's heart skip a beat. She was seriously cute. If this truly was Blaine, he was even hotter than Sam had imagined he would be as a girl. He didn't think he had ever seen such an attractive girl. Not this close in real life that was anyhow. "Yeah I know that Sam. You think I don't know that? Look, can you just drive please? This is already the worst day of my life, I don't want to be late for school and then get detention on top of it."

"Uh...ok." Sam started the engine, glancing sideways at the girl who called herself Blaine. For now he guessed he would play along. If she did something obviously Blaine like then he would know for sure one way or the other. He watched as she pulled out a bag full of make up, but looking at it as though they were implements of torture. "Blaine?"

"What?" Looking in the passenger seat mirror she started applying eyeshadow in an adept fashion. _Clearly not Blaine then..._

"Who's your favourite superhero?"Sam asked, proud that he had come up with the genius solution of interrogating this girl to find out the truth about her. _That's it Sam, start off with the easy questions._

Sighing the girl replied, sounding bored. "Ironman Sam. Seriously that's the best question you could come up with? Look, I love Italian food, Katy Perry and I found the whole Tina fancying me thing hilarious although you're the only person who knows that. The rest of the time I pretend I'm a little peeved. That and the girl you lost your virginity to was called Candi and it was over in like two minutes cause you blew your load early. Which still makes me smile to this very day Sammy."

Sam almost careened off the road when Blaine told him that fact. No one else knew that. Not even Kurt. It had been their sworn secret. Blaine had sworn the brotherly oath on that one and there was no way he would have told anybody. Blaine just wouldn't do that. This girl was Blaine. And boy was he hot. Sam felt a little weird to be having such inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. "Um, what are you gonna do if this isn't a nightmare and you don't wake up from it? What if you're like a girl for the rest of your life. What are you going to do?"

"I don't even want to think of that as a possibility Sam." Blaine told him sternly, pouting as he applied his lip gloss. _Oh God, those lips, they're so kissable... Eyes on the road Sam Evans. Fuck..._

"Ok, well, I'm there for you, whatever you need." He told his friend, keeping his eyes strictly on the road. He was not going to look at Blaine again. Not till they were safely at a standstill. It was too dangerous not to. He wasn't sure Blaine was even aware of how incredibly attractive he was right now. Or was that she now...

"...Thanks Sammy, I really appreciate that." Sam gulped as he felt her small hand squeeze his arm in a friend like gesture. This was going to be hard. Very hard, especially if his nether regions where reacting to Blaine the way they were right now...

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed audibly as he hopped out of Sam's truck. Everything was bigger and so more difficult. He was now ridiculously tiny. In fact, he was probably smaller than Rachel and he was wearing ballet flats. He sorely wished he had gone with the platforms that his mother had laid out for him. Sam looked huge, Blaine was literally up to his chest in height. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. Sam's chest was very nice. But he hated being short. <em>Why am I being punished? Isn't it bad enough that I'm a girl now and everyone apart from Sam seems to think this is normal?<em> Sam shuffled his goodbyes, not looking him directly in the eyes before bumbling off and Blaine sighed once again and rolled his eyes. _Great, now Sam is going to act weird with me because I'm a girl. He's never going to talk to me properly again. _The lump in his throat got bigger as he watched his friend fleeing his presence. Sam was the only person in the world right now that understood and yet he didn't want any part of him now. It hurt more than Blaine could bare. He had lost his best friend.

"Blaine, hey. You look cute today. Is that a new skirt? No heels?" Turning he saw Tina wave and scoop him up in a tight hug. Tina was now taller than him. _Great, just great..._

"Um, thanks Tina?" He bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, giving his friend a watery smile and they looped arms and headed towards the entrance to school. Obviously to Tina, this was perfectly normal. He was meant to be a girl. Why was it that only Sam seemed to think that this was wrong? Blaine couldn't say but there was absolutely no point in confiding all this to Tina. She wouldn't get it. She would just think he had gone mad.

"You ok? You don't seem yourself today." His friend inquired, looking at him with grave concern in her eyes. They mounted the steps and ambled through the scattered crowds towards their lockers.

"I uh.. I think I may be coming down with something. Does my make up look ok?" Touching his face and looking worried that he had made himself look like Frankenstein's monster, he turned to face Tina to get the criticism he was waiting for. It never came.

"Yeah, of course. You're the expert when it comes to make up Blainey Days."

"I am?" Looking across at her in incredulity he stopped once they had gotten to his locker, which he deftly opened and sorted all his things out with efficiency, taking the folder and textbook he needed for his first class, which was thankfully with Tina. At least he could rely on her to be herself no matter what. _God how I love you Miss Tina Cohen Chang. Don't ever change. _

"Stop it! God you're so silly sometimes!" Giggling, Tina's normalcy was exactly what Blaine needed. Putting his mind at ease, if only a little, Blaine allowed himself to smile for the first time that day. "Oh my God... Blaine, don't look now but Jake and Ryder are coming over."

Tina poked him to make him look up at the two sophomores. Shaking his head at the girl and her slightly scandalised looking expression, he looked at her quizzically. "So?"

"They're coming over to see you, duh. God you really are out of it today, aren't you?" Giggling again, Tina practically pushed him forwards into the two now monstrously tall boys. _Well at least now I know what midgets feel like..._.

"Hey Blaine, you look good today. Good enough to eat." Jake stated in an almost leering fashion, giving Blaine the once over as he leaned on the lockers beside his own. For some reason it made Blaine feel a little uncomfortable having Jake looking at him this way, and somewhat frightened by what he might do. He had never felt this way before. But then Jake had never paid him much attention before. He shuffled further from the boy and closer to Tina's ever comforting presence.

"Yeah, really pretty. I like you in pink, it really suits you." Ryder smiled as he paid Blaine a compliment, which Blaine gave a halfhearted smile in reply to. _Well, at least Ryder's eyes are on my face and not my breasts like Jake's are._

"Um..." Blaine started but was stopped short by Jake's confident grin.

"So, how bout you and me go out to Breadstix tonight? You in that tiny little black number I know you have and we'll go from there." Blaine felt his jaw drop at Jake's words. How in the hell could Marley like this guy? He was a creep! Blaine didn't want anything to do with him in a group, let alone alone. He dreaded to think about what was going on in that boys head. He gripped his folder tightly to his chest as a shield in preparation for whatever the boy tried next. He had never felt so vulnerable.

"Wh-"

"Hey dudes, what's going on?" Relief flooded into Blaine as Sam sidled up to the group. He wanted to hug him. Kiss him. Anything to get him away from this situation he found himself in.

"Hey Sam, great timing. I need to pick your brains about an assignment. Bye guys." Taking Sam's arm firmly in his grasp, he pulled the tall guy along with him, who looked shocked to find he was being dragged by a midget almost half his size in height and weight. But Blaine could be determined when he wanted to be.

"Ok, that was weird. And creepy. Or is that just me?" Blaine asked lowly as they rapidly walked towards the choir room to get away from everyone.

"Dude, what was that even about anyway?"

Swirling round to face Sam having reached the choir room, tears of frustration and anger in his eyes Blaine threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Sam I... everyone seems to think I'm a girl. No one thinks that this is weird or out of place at all. What am I going to do? I can't be a girl! I don't know how, and more importantly I don't want to!"

"Well, it looks like you don't have much of a choice right now." Sam told him, shrugging, his eyes roaming over his body. _Jeez, even Sam is doing it._

"Eyes up here Sam." Circling his face till Sam, a dopey expression covering his whole face, looked into his eyes. Blaine had to bite his tongue from saying anything that he might regret later. Sam was all he seemed to have right now. "Jake and Ryder were hitting on me Sam! Hitting on me!"

"Yeah well you're super hot, what do you expect?" Blaine stopped short. Was he truly that attractive to these boys, or were they all just super horny? Blaine could not tell one way or the other. He had never been a girl, and he wasn't attracted to any so he wasn't the best judge of his 'hotness' as Sam called it. He was beginning to wish he were a troll however by the way they were all looking at him, clearly with only one thing on their minds. He was a healthy guy sure, and he thought about sex, but not as much as everyone else seemed to around here. _What am I going to do? I can't talk to anyone. Not even Sam. He's too busy looking at these stupid things on my chest. _

"Jesus..." Pinching the end of his nose and closing his eyes he wished that this day would just end already and that he would wake up. It was too much. He wanted to wake up and it all be over.

"I'm not sure he can help you dude. Sorry."

"Great, just great..." Blaine spat out. Being a girl was not fun. Not fun at all...


	3. The Strangest Day

**A/N Thank you to all the amazing reviews I've had so far from all my regular readers, new readers and guests. :D I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you will love this story. It's going to be really sweet, honest! Oh and Jov, yes to both your questions. :)**

**I don't own Glee. I totally should though. **

**Chapter Three**

Blaine had had the strangest day. It seemed like all the boys at school wanted to sleep with him, even the male teachers were more polite and attentive to him than normal, and most of the girls appeared to hate him. What for he had no clue. Whatever it was, it was exhausting. What with that and Sam acting all crazy, all Blaine wanted to do was fall asleep for a thousand years and never wake up. It was all getting a bit too much for him. Leaning his head back on the seat of Sam's truck Blaine closed his eyes and tried to forget the horrendous day that he had had. His feet ached, his face felt grimy and his ass felt like it had been shredded with a cheese cutter. If he was going to be a girl for much longer he was going to need to get new knickers.

"Um Blaine... I've been thinking. Um, if you're a girl and all, are you and Kurt still, you know, engaged?" Sam tentatively asked, looking nervous at what the response might be.

"Oh shit, Kurt! I can't believe I didn't think of that." Blaine shot up from his slumped position in the truck, horrified at what Kurt would make of all of this. Would he be like Sam and know, or like everyone else? How would Kurt treat him now he was a girl? Everything was a mess.

"Well, you have been kinda distracted with the whole 'I've got boobs and a vagina now' thing." Sam responded, trying but failing to look sympathetic. He didn't seem to mind the whole prospect of Blaine being a girl now. At all. After his initial freak out, Sam had been very supportive, but also very optimistic about the whole arrangement. But then he wasn't the one that woke up as a girl this morning.

"Do you think he will hate me now?" Blaine almost whispered out, small stabbing pains entering his heart as the tears welling up stung his eyes.

Shaking his head, Sam turned to look at Blaine with a serious look on his face. "No. How can he hate you Blaine? You're one of the nicest guys- I mean people, I've ever met. If he does then he's a jerk ok and I'll be having words with him." Sam patted Blaine's knee reassuringly, making his best friend give him a watery smile back.

"I guess I'm going to have to call him when I get back home." Blaine sniffed, wiping a stray tear quickly from his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." It was a conversation that Blaine was not looking forward to...

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on his bed, cross legged, pulling his skirt down to cover him modestly as he pressed enter on his laptop to start Skyping Kurt. He nervously shuffled as he waited to see if Kurt would take his call. He had come to the conclusion that Kurt may not even want to talk to him. It was an unnerving feeling. Yesterday he had been his fiancé, but what was he now?<p>

When Kurt's face came over the screen, looking curious, Blaine breathed out in relief. At least he didn't hate him. Yet.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Kurt questioned him and he took a deep breath in. How he was going to go about this he did not know, but he needed to find out everything. Even if that meant losing Kurt. At least he now knew one thing, Kurt didn't remember him being a boy. Not if his greeting was any indication.

"Um, well I needed to see you..." Picking at the skin around his nails, Blaine found it hard to even look at the ocean coloured eyes of his fiancé. Or former fiancé. Or whatever it was that they were now.

He heard Kurt puff out a slightly frustrated sounding exhalation and look at him in a slightly condescending manner that he supposed was supposed to be empathy. But then Kurt had never been very good at hiding his emotions. "Blaine, honey, I've told you before. I can't like you in that way. I like men remember?"

"Yeah I know that I-"

Kurt cut him off, starting to look a tiny bit peeved at Blaine's calling him. Maybe he didn't like him after all. Maybe he had only been polite when he took his call. "You can't keep doing this B. You need to find a guy who will actually like you. We can only ever be friends. Ok?"

"Sure but-" When Kurt cut him off again he could feel his nostrils flair a little in anger. Kurt had never cut him off like this when he had been a guy.

"No buts Blaine. I'm gay and that's never going to change. I'm sorry."

"Kurt will you let me speak for Christ's sake!" Blaine yelled out angrily at Kurt's condescending tone. He was beginning to see a whole new side to Kurt, and one he didn't particularly like very much. How dare Kurt keep interrupting him as if he knew better than Blaine? He didn't even know what it was that Blaine wanted to say, but it felt like he wasn't listening to a word. Was this how some of the girls saw Kurt too? He would have to talk to Tina about it. As he tried to calm himself down, he saw the surprise in Kurt's wide eyed, open face and felt a little bad about snapping with such hostility at him. Blaine wasn't normally like that at all, he hated conflict and he hated his temper. That was why he boxed often. Well, when he had been a guy that was. Now he was a girl he wasn't sure he would be able to do that. He hadn't been in the girls locker rooms yet to find out. Taking a deep breath in and then releasing it Blaine tried to calmly speak to his fiancé. "Thank you. I wanted to say that..." As he looked into Kurt's puzzled face he realised that this was all just a waste of time. Kurt clearly didn't think of Blaine as anything more than a friend, and a nuisance one at that. "You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll speak to you later."

"Uh bye."Kurt responded perplexed. Blaine cut Kurt off and flipped his laptop screen down, getting up to place his computer back on his desk and then retreating back to his bed, tears streaming down his face. He had lost Kurt. Again. This time he wasn't sure he would be able to get him back. With that and everything else that had happened today Blaine was exhausted and upset. But more than that, deep inside him the very core of him felt strange, like he wasn't himself any longer. He couldn't seem to hold any of his emotions in any more as the tears poured down his face. He felt a vulnerability and a fragility that he had never felt before and all he could think of was that he wanted someone strong to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. He wanted Sam. Picking up the phone he had haphazardly thrown onto the end of his bed when he had returned home he sent a text to Sam asking for him to come over. He just hoped his best friend would acquiesce...

* * *

><p>When Sam received a text from Blaine that didn't make a whole load of sense he started to really worry about his friend. Snatching his coat off the chair he had thrown it across in his bedroom he bounded down the stairs of the Hummel Hudsons house that he was residing in whilst he finished his schooling. Calling out to Carol where he was going, he was out of the door before he heard a response from her and in his truck reversing out of the driveway. For some reason Sam felt the need to protect his friend now that he was a girl. He wasn't really sure he understood why, but his small frame and large doe like eyes stirred something from deep within him, making him feel protective of Blaine. It was a strange feeling. He had never felt this way about his best friend before, Blaine had always seemed so strong to him, stronger than he was, at least emotionally anyhow, but now... It was a weird sensation and he couldn't help but feel it spread through his whole body as he drove like a mad man to Blaine's house.<p>

Once he had parked himself in the Anderson's driveway he hopped out and raced to the front door, ringing the bell. The door opened to Mrs Anderson looking up kindly to him. She was a small, slight woman and Sam could see a lot of Blaine in her, whatever sex he was. "Hey Mrs A, can I see Blaine?"

"Hello Sam my dear, yes she's up in her room, but leave the door open!" Mrs Anderson called out to him as he shuffled inside and raced up the stairs two at a time.

"Will do Mrs A!" Sam replied. That was a new development. Blaine had never had to leave the door to his room open as a guy. But then Sam guessed they didn't want to know what was going on in his room half the time anyway, especially if Kurt was visiting. Getting to the top of the stairs he made his way to Blaine's door, knocking on the closed door before opening it and peeking round the corner. What he saw made his heart squeeze inside his chest. Sitting there on her bed was Blaine, curled up in her sheets and looking so helpless, tears streaming down her face. Sam couldn't help but want to hold Blaine closely to him. _This is too weird, this is my vest friend. My __**guy**__ best friend. What am I thinking?_

Before he even knew what he was doing Sam had climbed onto Blaine's bed beside her and pulled Blaine's small frame to him, holding her protectively in his arms, and almost a little possessively. "B, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Feeling Blaine's hands curl around his shirt and grip it tightly to her, laying her head on his chest, made Sam tighten his hold on the beautiful girl in his arms. "Everything's changed Sam and I feel so out of place. I hate this. I hate being a girl. I hate feeling so vulnerable and helpless. I hate that I can't seem to stop crying. I hate it all." Sobbing openly Blaine shifted even further into his hold and Sam couldn't help but kiss the top of her head in comfort and make soothing noises as he stroked her back to calm her down. Blaine was definitely not having a good day. Her chat with Kurt had obviously not gone well.

"Oh B, I'm sorry. Did your talk with Kurt not go well?" He inquired, laying his head on the top of Blaine's dark curls. They smelled like raspberry shampoo, just like always, but this time it made Sam's heart race a little faster. _Blaine is so gorgeous...I wish I could kiss her... Wait, this is Blaine, I can't think like this. __**He's**__ my best friend. My bro and he's going through a tough time right now. _Sam couldn't help but start to think of Blaine as a girl however and his feelings were becoming very jumbled. On the one hand, this was Blaine, his friend and brother, on the other, she was an extremely attractive girl and he wanted her. He wanted all of her. It felt wrong and weird and yet right all at the same time. Sam was extremely confused. He frowned a little, trying very hard to listen to what his friend was saying to him and not listen to his surfacing urges.

"He thinks I'm some stalker hag who can't stop crushing on him."

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth gaping, blurting out what was inside his head before he realised what he was saying. "Seriously? Wow, why is it that all the girls I've ever really liked have had like major crushes on...er...never mind." Shuffling on the bed uncomfortably, his face suddenly felt very hot and Sam found he could not look Blaine in the eyes. Was he really beginning to have feelings for Blaine? Those types of feelings?

"...On Kurt?" Blaine responded, pulling herself away from their embrace, a small smile of hope playing on her lips as she looked up at Sam with her large hazel eyes. Sam had never noticed quite how pretty they were before that very moment. Brown, gold, blue, grey and green all rolled into one.

"Um, yeah..."

"Are you saying you like me Sammy?" _Oh crap, what am I going to say? I can't tell my best friend that I like him as a girl, that would be so wrong! _Opening and closing his mouth, looking a little like a goldfish Sam decided that he was going to deny that he had thought of Blaine in that way at all.

"What? No! I mean you're like my bro, I could never like you that way."

Blaine's face crumpled at his words and guilt blossomed from the pit of his stomach, his throat tightening inexplicably. "Oh..."

All Sam could do was change the subject, the atmosphere was already awkward enough as it was. He knew that Blaine had had a bit of a crush on him when he had been a guy, but did she still have feelings for him? From her response Sam had to think that maybe she did. If that was the case, what was he going to do? Whatever it was Sam wasn't going to do it right now. It just didn't seem right. "So um, being a girl is weird huh?"

"Yeah. Everyone sees you in such a different light, and the world feels like it's skewed, and not in my favour. I mean, why do the girls have to primp themselves to look good for the guys? How is that fair? Why can't the guys do that instead? I mean girls are the ones who ultimately choose their mate right?"

"Er..." All this talk was scrambling Sam's brain and with all these strange new feelings coming to light Sam couldn't help but switch off as his friend rambled on, finding themselves staring directly at his friends fine assets and wandering what they looked like without her shirt and sweater on over them.

"Sam are you staring at my breasts again?"

Sam's head snapped up to a pissed looking Blaine and he felt himself become tongue tied. Blaine was seriously the hottest girl he had ever seen. He couldn't help it. "Um..."

"See this is what I mean. I can't even have a conversation with my best friend without it turning into something to do with sex. Sam look at me, my face. I'm more than just a pair of tits, I'm a person. Why can't people just see me for me? Why does gender have to be such a big deal?" Blaine demanded. Sam had no answers, but if his being attracted to Blaine as a girl was any example then gender seemed to have a lot to do with it.

"Sorry, you're just... well, hot. I'll try to do better, I promise. No more looking at your boobs."

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam answered non committally. Girls always wanted to talk. Blaine had never wanted to talk this much as a guy. Not that Sam had remembered anyway. Why was it that his friend did now? He was definitely turning into more of a girl the longer Blaine spent this way. Sam didn't have that long of an attention span, he had reached his limits conversation wise and he had a feeling it was annoying Blaine intensely.

"You're doing it now." Without even realising it he was back to staring at Blaine's body. _Oh God Sam, can you be any more obvious? Stop it, this is Blaine. LISTEN!_

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm listening, I promise." Blaine sighed and rolled her eyes, Sam looking down sheepishly at her.

"What am I going to do Sam? Everyone else thinks this is normal, but how can I be a girl? I know nothing about girls, at all." Sam racked his brain, he didn't really know all that much about girls either and he had dated like, four of them. Unfortunately every girl he dated seemed to be even more of an enigma than the previous one. Brittany would always be an enigma. In comparison Blaine was so easy to understand, even as a girl.

"Maybe you should talk to Tina about the girl stuff, or your mum? Cause I don't really know what to say to you. I mean, your clothes look great and you're like super...ok, not helping?" He winced as he looked at Blaine's slightly scathing glare, her brow raised up in an arc and her arms crossed over her chest. Probably so he would stop staring at them. It was working. As he chewed on the inside of his lip, Blaine's face softened and a soft smile came over her face, lighting up her whole features. _Did Blaine always have such white teeth?_

"Oh Sam. Yes you are, surprisingly. Now just hold me for a bit. I don't know why, but I just feel better with your arms around me."

"Cool, that I can do." Grinning broadly, Sam pulled Blaine back into his arms, rocking them a little, both comfortable with their closeness to one another.


	4. Harrassed

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful comments. Hope you like this next chapter. The drama starts! **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Four**

Blaine sighed as he looked once more through his wardrobe. Everything in it just looked wrong to him. The dresses and skirts. How was he supposed to wear these and not feel out of place? Sighing he picked out a summer dress not unlike some of the dresses Quinn wore. The lemon yellow would at least be a relief from the barbie pink he had worn today. Looking through his hair accessories he came up with a thin yellow band. Anything to keep his hair out of his face. He had a lot of hair. It was bad enough when he was a boy, but now it was ten times worse because it was right down to his waist and thick with so many curls. He began rummaging through his shoes and found a pair of sandals that didn't have too big a heel but wasn't flat so he wouldn't feel like so much of a midget, which is what he had become. Brittany's association with him being the size of garden gnomes was starting to become a reality. One he didn't like very much.

"You ok sweetheart? You looked upset earlier when Sam left." His mother stepped into his room, perching on the edge of his bed and looking at him with great sympathy.

"Yeah I just had a bit of a rough day." He sat beside his mum who began stroking his hair, smiling at him lovingly. He wasn't really used to his mother coming into his room this often, was this what a relationship between a girl and a mother had? Blaine found he quite liked it, even if it might only be a temporary thing. Tomorrow he might wake up and think this really was only a very bad dream. Well, he hoped anyhow.

"What happened my darling?" His mother asked, looking at him with deep concern lining her face with worry.

Up until this point Blaine had never really talked to his mum about his school life in general. Sure he had told her about the bullying, to some extent at least, but not beyond. She had never seemed all that interested before. For some reason though, looking at his mum he felt for the first time he could divulge his daily troubles. That she would listen and want to help. Chewing his bottom lip he took in a deep ragged breath and let it all out. "Some of the boys at school were harassing me. Sam was kinda my knight in shining armour."

"Oh I know, he always is. He's a good friend, isn't he sweetie?" A small, knowing smile crept onto his mothers face and he frowned slightly, not understanding what it was exactly she was smiling about. He knew his mother had always liked Sam, and was disappointed that he was straight and not Blaine's boyfriend. But then she had never liked Kurt, much to his puzzlement. He had never figured out why. Her smile though was infectious and before he knew it a little grin played his own lips as he thought of his best friend, a warmth blossoming out from his heart into his entire body.

"Yeah. I feel like I can be myself with him. Like he can see me for who I really am. Well, when he's not staring at my... um, hands. My hands." Blaine blushed deeply, not able to look at his mother any longer. He couldn't believe he had even said that. What had he been thinking? There was no way he wanted his mum to know those kinds of things. No way.

"Oh honey I know he stares at your breasts, he's not very subtle your Sammy, is he?"

His jaw dropped, blushing even further, his face feeling like it was on fire. His mum really thought that he and Sam were an item? It's not that he hadn't thought of it, he had had many a daydream about he and Sammy being together. What his lips would feel like pressed against his own, how warm it would be in Sam's arms as he made love to him. He had pictured it all in his head. But having his mother thinking it a reality made it all the more scary to him. Could it be a possibility? Could Sam really like him, _**love **_him? And what would happen if and when he turned back into a man? Would Sam stop loving him? Would he be unable to love him any longer? No he couldn't put himself through that torture. Sam was not, and never would be his, no matter how much he wanted him. But at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about the slightest possibility and a hope he had never dared hope for started to become all the more real to him. "He's not mine mum." Blaine mumbled, an ache spreading in his chest.

"Are you sure?" His mother inquired, stroking her hand over his left cheek and smiling warmly down at him.

"He's just my friend."

"Of course he is my darling." She pressed a kiss on his forehead and he gulped the sudden lump in his throat down, his thoughts a jumbled mass of confusion all about Sam. Would he ever be able to call Sam his? Ever? "Oh and sweetie? I heard you talking to Kurt earlier, honey I wouldn't pin your hopes on that one if I were you." Rolling his eyes he gave mum a slight scowl. He knew that could never happen whilst he was a girl. He wasn't an idiot.

"Mum I know he's gay, you don't need to tell me. I just wanted to talk to him about something but he didn't want to listen anyway so you have nothing to worry about in that respect."

"Ok. Good night my love."

"Night mum." Waving his mum left the room and he flopped down onto the bed heavily, sighing loudly to himself and wishing for a miracle to occur. A miracle that would allow the one person in this world that he, dare he say it, loved, to see him, to want him, to love him in return.

* * *

><p>"So I, um, I'll see you later Blaine. Bye." Sam called out as he rushed away in haste from his car, leaving Blaine to wiggle out of his truck and jump down without killing himself. Sam had acted really peculiarly this morning, and just when Blaine had thought he had gotten over the fact that Blaine was a girl. <em>Maybe he was hoping I would have changed back? He's not the only one. I know it's freaking me out, let alone poor old Sammy. He probably doesn't know where to look or what to say to me <em>_anymore.__ He's probably really confused about his best friend being a girl the size of Thumbellina._

Sighing, Blaine padded wearily towards his locker, wishing that he could go back to a time when things were less complicated both on the inside and the outside. He had never realised quite how much primping girls did. His mother had come in this morning to do his hair. It had taken almost an hour. He was no stranger on taking time over his hair but this morning had to have been a new record. He felt like he had so many products in his hair that he must weigh twice what he did when he got out of bed this morning. It felt like it did when Sue Sylvester put cement in his hair gel. It was not a nice feeling.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing later?" A dark skinned jock leant against the locker beside his and he rolled his eyes. _Here I go again. _It was constant. Wherever he went as a girl he seemed to get some sort of guy give him pick up lines. When he had gone to fetch milk from the corner shop yesterday for his mother the cashier had asked him for coffee. It was starting to get really tiring, really fast.

"Staying away from you." He told him pointedly, not even glancing at the boy as he pulled the folder he needed for his next class and closing his locker. Twisting around he found he was pinned in between this boy and the lockers and frowned deeply.

"Oh come now, I can show you a good time. You know I'm good for it." His leering smile made Blaine almost want to gag. He had thought Sebastian had been bad but he had been nothing compared to this. This was just, well, gross. He looped his head under the jocks arm and started to walk away, feeling a hand grip his slender arm tightly and he twirled back to glare icily at this boy.

"Get lost." He spat out, tugging his arm to no avail. The boys grip would not relent.

"You're so sexy when you're angry."

Blaine barked out a laugh, his mouth still down turned in a scowl. "In your dreams."

"Yes you are, and I'm doing all sorts of things to you, and you know what, you like them all." The jock whispered into his ear and Blaine felt the anger bubbling up from inside him.

"Ugh." Shoving the jock away hard enough for the boy to let go, Blaine almost jogged towards his classroom, determined to find somebody, anybody he knew. Tears springing into his eyes he found his calculus class and shakily sat down, the reality of what had just happened only now dawning on him and he wished in his heart for Sam to come and find him.

* * *

><p>Sam watched Blaine from further down the corridor, talking with one of the football players. She didn't look overly happy from the slight frown on her face and Sam thought it made her look all the more adorable. Here there was, this tiny person and she looked like she was about to bite the jocks head off. The smile was quickly wiped from his face as he remembered. Inside that petite girl was really his best friend. His best <strong>guy<strong> friend. Sam's relationships with girls had never been that great and none of them had ever lasted for very long. But Blaine was different. He was a guy and he was his friend. Blaine understood him. His relationship with Blaine was the closest he had ever been to anybody that wasn't a member of his family. He couldn't risk hurting that. Blaine was Blaine, his friend and nothing more. _But how am I going to get over these new weird feelings I have for Blaine? I can't just switch how I feel off._

Just then the newest member of the McKinley staff walked by. The new school nurse. She was kinda hot, not Blaine hot, or even Brittany hot, but she was definitely cute. He turned away from watching his friend and started to sidle up to the nurse.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He smiled widely at the girl in front of him who blinked as though he had bought her out of a daydream.

"Hi Sam."

At a loss for anything to say next, Sam racked his brains as he continued to smile at her, which made her look at him in a puzzled way. "So, er, you're the new school nurse huh?" _Smooth Sammy, smooth. No wonder your relationships last so long. _

"Yeah, are you here for your injection?" She quizzed him, cocking her head to one side and he suddenly saw that she was holding a box of what looked like vaccinations. He hated needles. Despised them. Gulping, panic spreading over his body his eyes flitted from the box back up to the rather innocent looking face.

"Oh, no. Er, no, I... have somewhere to be. Bye." Running in the opposite direction he didn't stop till she was out of eyesight. Leaning against the wall of the corridor he let out the breath he had been holding in, making him feel a little light headed. Not even this weird thing that was going on with Blaine would make him get an injection. Oh no. That was never going to happen. But she didn't seem repulsed by him and that was a start. _Ok, so not the greatest start but better than nothing, right?_

* * *

><p>Sliding his tray beside his other bestie Tina, Blaine sat down nervously. The football player had not seemed to relent and had even managed to acquire some friends along the way. It was definitely getting worse and he had no idea how to stop them. He needed help and Tina was his only source of information. Well, his best source anyhow. "Tina?" He began nervously.<p>

"Yeah B?" She asked through a mouthful of what was supposed to be macaroni cheese but what Blaine secretly thought was probably rubber made to look like cheese.

"Please tell me you know of a way to get these Neanderthals off my back." Blaine pleaded, looking across the cafeteria and immediately regretting it when the jocks wolf whistled at him. _What is wrong with them? I really don't understand why they would even want a midget like me._

"Sorry, no. None of them have ever followed me around. Are they really getting you down? Maybe you should talk to Mr Shue about it?" Tina shrugged, looking sympathetic, to a degree that was.

"What would Mr Shue say though? I can't see him being much help Tey... What's Sam doing?" Blaine's brow furrowed as he spotted Sam talking animatedly with a young person, but too old to be a student. At least Blaine thought so anyway.

Tina craned her neck and laughed when she spotted Sam, pulling herself closer to Blaine so she could whisper in his ear in the gossipy way Tina was known best for. "Oh, looks like he's found his newest female target. She's called Penny. She's the new school nurse."

A sharp stab entered Blaine's heart as he carried on looking at the two having what looked like a really fun time. Sam never looked at him that way. _Even as a girl he doesn't want me anyway. I don't know why I even thought it would happen. I'm so stupid. _"But..." Blaine blurted out before he could hold it in.

"But what Blainey?" Blaine shook his head and turned back to his congealed meal. The pain only seemed to blossom further as he sat staring at his lunch.

"...Nothing." He whispered poking at his meal but not having any appetite. He didn't even notice when the newest cheerleader Bree came sidling up to their table, he was too far into his own thoughts of why Sam didn't like him.

"Um, can I help you?" Tina inquired of the girl, looking perplexed and more than a little pissed off. She didn't particularly like cheerleaders despite some of her closest friends having actually been cheerleaders in the past.

"Yes you can, you can get your friends skinny ass away from my presence."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, irked by everything around him. He had had enough. The jocks, Sam, now this. It was a nightmare beyond proportions.

"You heard me. I don't like you, you're a pain and I don't like pains." Scoffing, Blaine shook his head at the girl. If anyone was being a pain, it was her.

"What have I ever done to you Bree?"

The girl flicked her hair, her cronies giggling behind her. Blaine sneered at them all. This was why he had quit. They were all such bitches. "You exist. That causes problems for me. I don't like problems. If I ever see you talking to Brad or Jayden again, you're going down." He looked at the girls incredulously. Why the hell did Bree even want to talk to those losers? They were complete asses.

"What? I didn't even want to talk to them. They just won't leave me alone. How is that my fault?"

"Well maybe if you stopped dressing like a little slut then they wouldn't want to talk to you, easy pickings. You've had my warning, next time I won't be so nice." Spinning on the spot Bree sashayed off, leaving Blaine agape at her words and more than a little hurt. He wasn't dressed like a slut was he? All he did was wear what was in his wardrobe. Pulling his skirt down unconsciously over his thighs, he looked across at his best friend.

"Do I... do I look like a slut?"

Tina waved off Bree's cruel words with one hand and gave Blaine a pointed stare. "No Blaine, she's just jealous cause you're way prettier than her. Period. Just ignore her, I mean what can she actually do to you anyway?"

"...I guess." He prodded at his food and sighed, pushing it away. It was a congealed mess. No way was he eating that. He jumped when he heard a familiar deep voice drop down beside him on the lunch table.

"Hey what did that cheerleader want?" Sam asked, looking over at Bree curiously.

"To give me a warning."

"About what?" Sam's eyes sharply turned to Blaine directly, gazing intensely at him. It made Blaine feel like curling up into Sam's arms immediately, he looked so protective of him. It bought a warmth to his insides and a small smile spread on his face.

"She wants Blaine to stop looking so hot so the football players won't drool over her any more." Tina laughed as though what she had stated sounded absurd.

Sam snorted loudly. "Like that can ever happen, Blaine's like the hottest piece of ass in this school. Fact." When Blaine raised his eyebrow at Sam's words his fork that had been lifting food into his mouth stopped abruptly and his cheeks tinged with pink. "I mean...um..er...she's a jerk?"

Blaine giggled, relief flowing out of him. He had been so tense all day but as soon as Sam had come to sit by him he was at ease all over again. "Thanks Sammy."

"Er...you're welcome." He shrugged, going back to his food. _Oh Sammy, why can't you like me?_


	5. Girl Trouble and Hidden Feelings

**Phew this is a long one!**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter Five**

It had been a week since Blaine had morphed and every day Blaine had woken with the faint hope that he would become himself again, but the sad reality was that he was still a girl. The even scarier part was that a small part of him was getting used to this fact, and even secretly enjoying it. He was starting to have more fun picking out outfits for school, even taking it as far as trying out new styles with his hair. For some reason it felt liberating to him in a way that he had not expected. No one thought it was weird of him to enjoy fashion and clothes as a girl. The only problem was that along with it seemed to be a whole host of other problems. Mainly to do with boys. The jocks at the school had seemed to redouble their efforts at flirting with him, along with quite a few other members of the McKinley Highs population of boys. Once even stoner Brett had flirted with him. Just thinking of that memory gave Blaine shivers. It was depressing. Every boy wanted him. It was the complete opposite to when he had been a boy and it felt bizarre and it was making him feel more than a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. He had even taken the advice of his friends and gone to see Mr Shue. What a waste of time that had been. He had done basically nothing apart from tell off the few guys in glee about it and even that seemed to be half hearted. He just couldn't seem to win when it came to being harassed by half the student population. What was even worse was that because of this development Bree had started to make his life a misery. Sure, her bitchiness was nothing in comparison with some of the bullies he had faced over the years, but it still stung.

Typically the one guy that he wanted to flirt with him didn't want to have a bar of him at all. Sam had been spending less and less time with him over the course of the week. He didn't come over after school any more and he followed the school nurse around everywhere that he went. Blaine only ever seemed to spot Sam with Penny in tow. Seeing Sam so happy with another upset him like he had never thought possible. More than anything he wanted to **be** Penny. To have Sam like him, want him in that way. But he just didn't know how to do it. A permanent ache had seemed to appear in his chest and it wouldn't go away. So much so that he hadn't been sleeping very well. He had thought that by trying to be more of a girl Sam would like him to a greater extent but he hadn't even noticed.

To top everything off when he had sat down to class this morning his tummy had ached in a dull way that seemed like it was being squeezed slowly on the inside. By the time he was halfway through his first class of the day it had grown to razor barbs. All he could do was clutch his stomach and slump quietly in his seat as he moaned to himself, wishing for it to go away. And the sooner the better. After a while of breathing out slowly, his forehead crunched up in pain and his eyes closed, he felt Tina's hand gently touch his shoulder as she leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "You alright Blaine?"

He shook his mead in misery. "No I feel like I can't even move and my tummy is being cut by lots of sharp razors." Tina made sympathetic noises and rubbed small circles into his shoulder in empathy.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" She asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"No I...I'll be fine." Blaine gave a watery smile to Tina, his head now resting fully on the table, all thoughts of calculus long gone.

"You're really pale Blainey, do you need to go to the bathroom? Is it..?"

Blaine frowned deeply, puzzled by Tina's insinuation until he realised something that Tina had moaned to him about many months ago when he had still been a boy. Something he had tried to forget had ever been spoken to him since it was so terrifying to even contemplate. He was having girl issues. _Why? Dear lord why me?_ "Shit..."

"Here, take this." Tina hissed to him quickly, handing him what appeared to be aspirin and a small circular package wrapped like an ice cream or something... His eyebrows shot up as it dawned on him what his friend had passed him and he looked down at his hand aghast. Was he really going to have to deal with this? Truly? Was this really happening to him? It appeared it was. Shoving the offending items into his pocket he weakly put his hand up to ask for a bathroom pass, his cheeks bright pink from the sheer thought of what he was about to do. He didn't think he had ever been so mortified in his entire life.

"Yes Blaine?" Mr Robertson inquired, looking less than impressed with him. Probably because he hadn't been paying any attention to his class at all for the entire period.

"Um, can I go to the bathroom please?" Sighing, Mr Robertson took a pink slip out of his drawer and held it up for Blaine to take. Scurrying towards the slip he snatched it rapidly out of his teachers hand and flew down the corridor to the toilets wishing that this new nightmare would be over before it got any worse...

* * *

><p>After having taken Tina's aspirin and having gone through what was quite possibly the most disgusting moment of his life, Blaine stood in his PE shorts, thankful that he had a change of underwear and shorts spare. Being a girl was a hell of a lot messier than he had ever realised. He now had a whole new appreciation for all the women in this world. They had to deal with this on a regular basis. Blaine just hoped he wouldn't have to. He never wanted to go through this again. "You feeling a little better Blaine?" Tina sidled up to him, a comforting smile on her face.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks Tina, you really saved me back there." She really had. Blaine had felt like he was being ripped apart earlier. It had not been fun at all.

"No probs. You would have done the same for me. Anyway, I was wondering, since it's Friday do you wanna come over and have a girlie sleepover at mine?" Tina inquired, smiling broadly, a look of hope flitting across her face.

"Um... sure. Why not?" He had no idea what a girlie sleepover consisted of but it couldn't be anything too bad, right? Plus he might be able to finally get around to asking Tina's advice about this whole horrid experience.

"Yay! We can eat popcorn and watch movies and give each other makeovers. It'll be awesome. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah...later." Blaine mumbled as he watched his best friend skipping away to her next class. _Makeovers? What have I got myself into..._

* * *

><p>Sam had surreptitiously been watching Blaine and Tina with their heads bent close to one another and his heart flopped in his chest as a small smile spread over Blaine's face. He had tried to avoid his friend in an effort to try and work through this weirdness he felt every time he looked at her now but it hadn't seemed to work. Instead he just found himself staring at her intensely every time he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. His heart had started to pound when he saw her cute crooked smile, and her eyes the colour of honey. He longed to hear her melodic laugh and, too be completely honest, he missed hearing Blaine sing. She hadn't sung since she became a girl and Sam had the feeling that when she did it would be epic. Blaine had always been the most talented boy in glee, but now was she the most talented girl? He loved her voice, he could listen to it all day, the smooth caramel lilt that had come with her girlish features. But most of all his heart stopped at her strength, her kindness and her intelligence. Sam wasn't sure he had ever felt this way about a girl before and the fact that it was Blaine, who was technically a dude under all this flesh, was freaking him out some. The problem was, he missed Blaine. He missed his best friend. The only way he had figured to distract him from all this though seemed to be flirting with the new school nurse. So that was what he had done. Unfortunately things didn't seem to be going anywhere. He needed some advice and Blaine was the one person he wanted to ask. Who wouldn't laugh at him about it. Sam felt he had no choice. "Hey Blaine wait up!" He called out, jogging towards the petite girl, whose curls bounced in her high ponytail as she turned her head and looked up at him with those large eyes that seemed to melt him every time he looked into them. <em>Come on Sammy concentrate. This is your friend. That is what Blaine wants from you, nothing more, and this weirdness will pass. It has to, cause Blaine's your best friend.<em>

"What's wrong Sammy?" Blaine asked, the curiosity in her eyes as well as a faint glimmer of hope. They had not spoken for almost three days now. At least not when it had been just the two of them.

"Er..I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Sam shuffled his feet, looking at the floor so he wouldn't get hypnotised any further than he already had.

"Like what?"

"Umm, well, you're a girl now so I figured you might be able to give me a whole new perspective on things." He waved his arms around manically to try and make his point, pouting in the hopes that Blaine would help him. He received an arch of her right eyebrow and pursed lips in response.

"What things?" She inquired pointedly, suddenly making the temperature of the corridor seem to fall by ten degrees and Sam shivered. He had never known that Blaine was capable of doing the Quinn bitch stare but there it was and it was scaring him a little. Blaine was turning more and more into a girl every day. Every second of every day.

"You know, about how to woo girls and stuff..." Saying it out loud Sam felt like a complete fool and he saw the hurt enter Blaine's eyes briefly before they became cool again. He couldn't help but notice that she was clutching her folder closer to her like a defensive shield of sorts and her bottom lip quivered slightly. _Wait, does Blaine not like me and Penny together? Is it possible that Blaine likes me? In that way?_

"You want me to give you advise on how to get Penny to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." _Ok that was the wrong answer. _Sam winced as soon as the word was out his mouth, watching Blaine's features darken ten fold, anger replacing her hurt. _Fact. Blaine does not like Penny. Or me being with Penny. Maybe I should stop... I mean I don't even know this girl and I don't want to lose Blainey. Ever._

"Are you serious?" Blaine spat out and Sam saw the tears enter the corners of her eyes making his heart stutter dead in his chest. Even Sam felt wrong now. Sure Penny was fun, but she was no Blaine. She didn't get him most of the time either. What was he even doing? He looked at Blaine with his best puppy dog eyes wishing he had never had this stupid idea in the first place. His friendship with Blaine meant more to him than anything else. Even if it was odd right now.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I should never have asked you this. It was really insensitive of me. I don't want to lose you as a friend but this whole thing? It's really confusing me and not in a good way." He gulped down the lump in his throat that had risen and watched as Blaine's eyes looked down as she thought about what to say next.

"...What do you want me to say Sammy? This is no picnic for me either. Being a girl is hard and I really need my best friend right now." He watched as she stopped, clearly leaving out something and Sam wished he knew what that was.

"Oh..." _Is that all you can say Sam Evans. SAY SOMETHING!_

Blaine sighed, looking resigned and more than a little distressed. Sam might even have said that she looked heartbroken if he didn't know any better. "Look just listen to her, find out what she likes then go from there."

Smiling softly at his friend, he took her tiny hands in his and swung them between their bodies till she started to smile back. "Thanks Blaine. I know it's been hard on you the past week or so but you're my best friend. I want you to know that. You'll always be my bro no matter what happens."

"Thanks..." She whispered out and he had the sudden need to hold her tightly to him. He just seemed to feel so protective of her now and it was a strange feeling to have when Blaine had never needed him that way before. Ever.

"Come here. I love you B." Laying his head on the top of hers, he laced his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let his little friend go.

"I love you too." He faintly heard as her arms snaked around his waist and he felt the beginnings of a wet spot on his shirt where her tears ran free. He vowed that he needed to be there for Blaine a lot more from now on. No matter how it made him feel because standing here right now, like this with Blaine felt like the most right thing in the whole universe. Like everything finally made sense and Sam wished this feeling, and this embrace would never end.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sitting munching on Tina's chocolate chip cookies for the entire film. There was one thing he could say about periods, it made him want to eat all the junk food in the world. It had made him seriously over emotional too. Earlier with Sam had been one of the most awkward experiences with his friend ever. Why he had cried like that into his friends arms he couldn't even begin to explain. Well, actually he could but he didn't want to think about that. At least not tonight. Tonight was all about having fun. Girl style. Whatever that meant.<p>

"You good?" Tina quizzed him as they sat watching Legally Blonde, Blaine trying to drink in all the advice in it on how to be a girl. He shrugged, not knowing what to answer. "It's just you seem really out of it lately, like you've never worn girls clothes or make up before or something, which is ridiculous!"

Blaine laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah totally ridiculous." Chewing the insides of his lips he took a deep breath and decided to just ask Tina advice, not caring what it sounded like. "I...I um, don't feel very girlie at the moment I suppose. I feel so wrong in anything that I wear. I don't know what to do. What should I do Tina? How do I make myself feel more like a girl?"

"Oh Blainey. You know what you need to get your mojo back, don't you?" Shaking his head, Blaine gave Tina wide, innocent eyes as he waited nervously for her reply. "A makeover!" Tina rushed to her dresser, picking up a whole load of different coloured eye shadows and lipsticks and some strange torture device that looked a bit like curved tongs. _Oh dear lord, what have I said? I'm going to die..._

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Blaine was really enjoying being primped by Tina. He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. She had moisturised his face and painted his toenails in a sparkly blue colour and was onto his finger nails. Strangely it did make him feel prettier and more feminine and he <em>liked<em> it. They had giggled and gossiped about all the people in the school, even going as far as rating the guys in glee club in order of hotness. Thinking about Sam caused a spike of pain enter his chest but he guessed there was no getting around that. Sam was in the glee club with him and Blaine's supposed best friend. That and...

"So B, what exactly is going on with you right now? You seem distracted."

"I... nothing much really." Tina gave him a look as though she didn't believe for a second that it was nothing. She was right.. "Ok, ok. I spoke to Kurt the other day and he, well he was so distant with me." Blaine winced internally. He hadn't been thinking of Kurt much at all lately. He had actually been thinking all of Sam and his long, blonde locks, his soft, plump lips and his easy smile. His compassion and warmth. Blaine was trying very hard not to think about Sam at every available second that he had as it was seriously distracting him. He could barely concentrate in class, he didn't feel like singing even. With this whole Sam thing, the fact that he's now a girl and all the people at school harassing him for one reason or another. It was too much. He needed Sam so much right now, but he was too busy with Penny.

"Wait, are you still crushing on Kurt?" Tina questioned him incredulously and Blaine felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Tina finished with the bottle of polish and rifled through her bag to produce a blue eye shadow and started applying it onto Blaine's lids, meaning he had no where he could go. He briefly wondered whether she had done this on purpose.

"No, it's not that, it's... Well I thought I knew him, but I guess I don't." Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt had been so different with him when they had talked last, almost cold and indifferent on Kurt's part as though Blaine had been an interference. Blaine didn't want to think about it or Kurt if that was who he really, truly was.

"I'm sorry Blainey days. We've all been there. I used to think I knew Mike better than anyone but..." Tina shrugged nonchalantly, getting out her eye liner and tipping Blaine's head, fear rising in his heart a little as a pencil came close. "Now keep still." _Like I have a choice. I don't want to be blinded in one eye._

Silence came over them as Tina concentrated on finishing Blaine's makeover. When she put the mirror in front of him after she was done he almost gasped at the difference. His cheekbones looked higher, his eyes larger and his lips fuller. He looked beautiful. _Is this really me? Do I really look like this? _Blaine's mind went back a few days to when Sam had stated that he was the most beautiful girl in the school. Well, in Sam's own words and his insides twisted. "Tey?" He asked quietly, his heart pounding.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning forwards inquisitively.

"I..." Tears welled up as he bit his lip from blurting out his deepest, darkest secret. "Never mind..." He shook his head, unable to form the words as his throat constricted.

"B you can tell me. We're bound by the girlfriend contract."

Blaine frowned, not understanding what Tina meant. "What's that?"

"You know!" She giggled loudly. "We keep everything we talk about between the two of us, tell each other when we look awful, that kind of thing. Which brings me to my next point. You might want to do something about down there honey, it's getting a little wild."

"Pardon?" Blaine cocked his head, looking blankly at Tina. _Wild? Down where? What is this girl talking about. Sometimes I wonder..._

"You know, down there." She pointed to his crotch and his cheeks deepened furiously.

"It's not supposed to be like that?" Blaine squeaked out. It was bad enough that he was forced to wash his 'lady' parts as he thought of them, but he was supposed to maintain them? Why did he have to to have this nightmare thrust upon him. Why?

"Erm...well it's your choice but..." Blaine was horrified at the sheer thought of doing anything to that region of himself. Why was being a girl so hard? "Whilst you're at it you might want to do your armpits and legs as well sweetie. I could help you if you want?"

"Sure... Um thanks Tey." Ok, so this was now officially the lowest point in his life and that was after the events of this morning. Deeply mortified, Blaine gaped at his friend who didn't seem at all phased by this conversation in the slightest. Did girls really have no qualms with talking about stuff like that with each other? It seemed to be the case.

"You're welcome. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He groaned. Tina just never let things go. Or forgot anything that you said to her. Why did he confide in this girl? Oh right, cause he loved her. She was fun and kind despite being overly observant whenever you wanted her to let something go. "Really...it's nothing."

"Well if you're sure."

"Yeah. I'm definitely sure."

Tina flicked through a magazine, pretending to look like she didn't care at all but Blaine knew her all too well. She would not forget his conversation any time soon. Sighing, bubbles of nerves sprang up as he wondered what else may be in store this evening. Especially since Tina was done flicking through the magazine and had strolled over to the bathroom mumbling something about wax...

* * *

><p>Turning in the double bed he was sharing with Tina, Blaine scrunched up a little, feeling tender. Tina had not been merciful. He wasn't sure he had any more hair left apart from on the top of his head after Tina's 'maintenance' as she called it. She had even plucked his eyebrows. It felt strange and almost lighter in a way but he wasn't sure if it was a form of torture or a way to make you feel more feminine. He didn't feel any more feminine that was for sure. But then deep in his heart he wasn't a girl. Blaine had always thought that boys had it bad having to shave every day, sometimes twice a day for him if he went out in the evenings but this was a whole new experience. He had never even begun to contemplate how much hair girls got rid of just to appeal to boys. Blaine felt it was unfair. Girls seemed to have it way harder and no boys ever even realised this one iota. He was never going to overlook Tina and the effort she made daily ever again. Ever. He was going to tell her she was beautiful way more often. <em>I wonder whether Sam would notice. Probably not, it's not like he likes me in that way. <em>He turned back to look at his friend, who had her eyes closed as she attempted to fall asleep and felt closer to Tina then he ever had in his life. He now knew what it was like to be her.

"Tey, I lied before." He softly stated, Tina's eyes fluttering open.

"I know. You ready to talk now?" She asked, smiling warmly at him, her hand cupping his gently.

"I... I hate seeing Sam with Penny."

She chuckled lowly and nodded knowingly. "I know. You glare at them whenever we see them together. It's just like with Brittany. You like Sam don't you?"

Blaine blushed scarlet, but thanked his lucky stars that they were in the dark so Tina couldn't see his flaming cheeks as he fully realised just how much those words were true. He did like Sam. He had ever since the beginning of senior year. He liked his kindness and how he was always there for Blaine. He liked how Sam always listened and never told him he was being an idiot. He liked how understanding Sam was about everything to do with Blaine. He loved him. From his silly long hair style to his blank expression. He loved all of Sam. A sob escaped his lips and he wept openly. "...Yes. A lot. But he doesn't like me that way T."

"Oh B." Tina hugged Blaine fiercely as he wept onto her shoulder. What was he going to do? How could he live like this? It was breaking his heart to see Sam with Penny. He just couldn't do it. "I suppose now would be the best time to tell you that Sam is always staring at you and that I think he's just scared of admitting his feelings for you which is why he's turned to Penny." Blaine stopped abruptly, befuddled by what Tina had told him. _Sam likes me? No that can't be true otherwise he wouldn't be with Penny..._

"But why is he scared? I don't understand."

"Well, think about it from his perspective. You are the one girl that he has been able to have a good, healthy relationship with for more than a couple of months tops. He doesn't want that to end. If you change your relationship, add the whole sex element to it then it could break. Sam doesn't want to lose you. You know he's a lot more vulnerable then he lets on. All boys are." Chewing his bottom lip Blaine nodded pensively. Sam did have a tendency to only last for a short while with girls. Maybe he really was scared. But if that was the case then what could he do to show Sam that he loved him and that it wouldn't break their relationship? That it could only make them stronger.

"You're right. But how can I show him that it won't break? That it would only make us stronger?"

"Would it?" Tina questioned, her eyebrows going up as she waited for Blaine to answer. Not even Tina believed in them. How was Blaine supposed to get Sam to when Tina didn't believe because if Tina didn't believe, would anyone else?

He felt anger rising inside of him. He and Sam were stronger than anyone even knew. And that included Sam. Blaine was sure of it. "Yes! I could never not have Sam in my life. He will always be my best friend. Other than you of course."

"Maybe you should sing it to him then? He usually gets it if you sing it to him."

Slowly but surely a grin appeared on Blaine's face as songs went through his mind at a hundred miles an hour till at last he thought of the perfect song. Sam was sure to understand when he sang it in Glee on Monday. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you Tina, you're the best."

"I know. Honestly boys are more hassle then they are worth sometimes, but would we ever want to live without them?"

Blaine giggled at the idea of a world with no men in it. "No, because it would be boring."

"Too right. Only Tana would be happy in a world of no boys." They smile happily at each other till they burst into giggles. Breathless Blaine asked Tina one question he needed to know the answer to.

"Tey Tey, why does being a girl have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Blaine. I really don't know, but would you really want to be a boy?"

"...I used to be." He murmured, so quietly no one heard and his mind raced as memories of what he once was flooded him. Of all the times he had spent with Kurt, with Sam. Of what it meant to be a boy. Never had he known how different it was between the two sexes. "Night Tey." He called out, his eyelids getting heavy from all the memories coming to his mind.

"Night B."

* * *

><p>Monday came and Blaine had picked a cute outfit making him look a little like a cowgirl. He had tight skinny jeans with brown fringed cowgirl boots on and a red and blue checked shirt. To top his outfit off he had placed a small cowgirl hat clip onto his head with his curls flowing down his back freely. He really thought he looked good and he felt good for a change. Tina's makeover had helped and for the first time Blaine was starting to feel like a girl.<p>

He had driven over to pick up Sam in his prius and sat singing lowly to himself the song he had chosen to sing later on in glee practise that morning. On hearing the door open, he saw Sam's wide smile as he got in the car, shutting the door. "So you're not too small to drive this car then?" Blaine scowled at the height joke and turned the car on, making his way to school.

"Very funny Sam."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You look nice today." Blaine's lips drew up at the corners at Sam's compliment. Over the weekend Blaine had made a decision. He was going to win Sam, whatever it took and the first step was to make Sam aware that he was a viable option.

"Only nice?" He inquired flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes a couple of times before looking through them at a gulping Sam.

"Er-er.. Well I...Um, that is...You're stunning Blainey and you know it." Blaine giggled. _Sorry Penny but you're not getting your hands on Sammy. Sammy is mine. _

"Thank you. You'll be in glee this morning right?" Blaine asked lightly and Sam nodded as he began playing around with Blaine's stereo like he always did to find a song that he liked. "Good, I've decided to make my singing début as a girl today."

"Cool!" Sam answered, turning to Blaine and looking excited. "Anything I know?" Blaine shrugged, not wanting to give anything away.

"You'll have to wait and see." Blaine told him mysteriously. Blaine could only hope that he had picked the right song.

* * *

><p>"So Blaine you wanted to sing something you've been working on?" Mr Shue clapped his hands together and then gestured for Blaine to take the stage. Brad stood and made his way to the corner of the room, giving Blaine a quick wink as he left the piano to Blaine's capable hands. Blaine had found it was harder to play when he had practised on the piano at home over the weekend, what with having smaller hands, but he could still do it with proficiency. Sitting on the stool with a small flourish, he began to hit the black and white keys.<p>

**What I'm looking for,**

**Is a love that's forever,**

**Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat,**

**And stay for all time.**

**What I'm praying for,**

**Is a match made in heaven,**

**Someone who will worship my body,**

**And still put his heart on the line.**

**Commitment,**

**Someone who'll go the distance, **

**I need somebody with staying power,**

**Who'll make me go weak at the knees.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

Sam sat entranced. Blaine's voice was astounding. It had a caramel like smooth quality to it that took his breath away. Sam only dared think it but he thought Blaine was better than Rachel Berry. She was that good. A few beats in he started to hear the words she was singing and his heart fluttered uncontrollably. She was gazing straight at him. _Could this really mean? _His breath hitched in his throat. Blaine loved him back. Blaine **loved **him. In that moment he didn't see a girl any more, beautiful as she may be, but instead simply Blaine. Blaine's essence and what Sam saw was so breathtaking he could dare speak it. Blaine's loving qualities, Blaine's loyalty and grace. Blaine's entrancing nature that compelled him forwards. The trust and understanding, the kindness and compassion. Sam was irrevocably and forever in love.

**What I'm searching for,**

**Is a man who'll stand by me,**

**Who will walk though the fire,**

**And be my flame in the night.**

**I won't settle for,**

**Less than what I deserve,**

**A friend and a lover who'll love me,**

**For the rest of my life.**

As Blaine sat looking solely at Sam he watched in awe as Sam's face changed from a crumpled confusion to an open loving stare and a wide smile fell upon Sam's handsome features. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he played on, knowing that what was happening in these few moments between the two as they looked straight into each others eyes was the beginning of something more for them. It was the beginnings of their love story and he couldn't help the tears of joy slowly falling down his face. He had secretly wished for this for so long now, even when he had still been with Kurt, but he had pushed it aside because he thought that it would always be a fantasy. Now he dared hope for the reality of something more with the man he had slowly grown to love over the space of a year. His love for Sam had never come to him in a bang like when he realised his feelings for Kurt, but it had grown so gradually he hadn't known the precise point when the seeds had been sown in his heart. But now he couldn't think of a time when he hadn't loved Sam and he knew this time his love would last forever.

**Commitment,**

**Someone who'll go the distance, **

**I need somebody with staying power,**

**Who'll make me go weak at the knees.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

**Yeah I've had promises broken,**

**Three words left unspoken,**

**They just left me aching for more.**

**But I've found temptation,**

**I won't be impatient,**

**There's one thing that's worth waiting for.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

**Commitment,**

**Someone who'll go the distance, **

**I need somebody with staying power,**

**Who'll make me go weak at the knees.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

Blaine's fingers ended the song and he heard the buzzer sound. He could only watch as Sam's face fell and he shuffled quickly out of class, clearly trying to get to his next class rapidly. He sighed openly, wishing more than anything for time alone with the one person he genuinely loved. Those three words were still left unspoken. For now...

Song used: Commitment – Leann Rimes.


	6. The First Kiss

**A/N Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had an interview last week and so I was preparing for it. Sorry!**

**I don't own glee.**

**Chapter Six**

Blaine felt like he was floating on air. Sam loved him, he knew it, he could see it in Sam's eyes as Blaine had sung that song to him. The way his eyes had softened in that loving way. The smile. Blaine was almost giddy in anticipation of seeing Sam again after that amazing event in glee earlier. As soon as he had finished the song the bell had chimed for the next class and Blaine hadn't seen Sam since. He hadn't even seen Sam at lunch as the blonde was working really hard on an art project right now and was skipping lunch in the cafeteria. Blaine, excitement spreading through his body, had gotten more and more unable to concentrate the further through the day he went and now, in his last class, he stood to the side of the gymnasium shuffling from one foot to the other in the hopes that it would all be over soon and he could run to Sam's locker before glee started for its after school session. He hated netball, he was too small to be any good which was why he tried to stay on the sidelines hoping that no one would pay him any attention, so when Bree gave him a disgusted look and started wondering over he groaned internally to himself. Why couldn't she just leave him be?

"Hey, short stuff, why the hell are you looking so happy?" She started, smirking in a knowing way to her two cronies by her side.

Blaine sighed and tucked the stray tendril of curls that had escaped his pony tail behind his ear and smiled in a polite but completely fake way, hoping that this girl would get bored and leave him alone. "Hello Bree."

The smirk was wiped off her coffee coloured face in an instant, a scowl replacing it as she stalked right up to him, using her height to loom over him and try to intimidate him. It wasn't working. Blaine had known far worse, far scarier individuals than Bree. "I told you to stay away from the football team but it doesn't look like you've listened to a word I said. Now, what was it I told Blaine last time?" She turned and looked to the blonde bimbo beside her who giggled in reply.

"That you would make sure she would be going down." Her friend squeaked out in her high pitched whiny voice that grated against Blaine's ears.

"Oh that's right. So I did. Well, Blaine. It just got personal, so you better watch your back."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Bree poked him in the chest with her fingers, trying her best to look terrifying. He was getting tired of all this crap. Like he gave two hoots about the jocks? The only guy he cared about was Sam. Period. "Whatever..." He mumbled out then heard the whistle being blown for the end of the lesson. A huge smile came over Blaine's face in that instant. In a few minutes he was going to see Sam. His Sammy. He rushed over to the locker rooms and straight into the shower to wash the grime that had built up over the day off before going to see the guy he loved. Blaine didn't notice what was going on behind him as he let the cool water pour down over his body...

* * *

><p>Sam sat in glee tapping his foot impatiently with worry, his knee bobbing up and down erratically. Blaine had not showed and he was starting to get worried that she was missing. Blaine never bunked off lessons. Ever. Even if they were extra curricular lessons she would still attend. That was just who Blaine was. When Mr Shue ambled into the class with a coffee in his hands and Blaine still hadn't showed Sam's chest gave an almighty squeeze and he could feel the breathlessness kick in. Where in the world was Blaine? Panic started to take over all of Sam's senses, his thoughts entirely on what might have happened to Blaine. The girl he loved.<p>

Mr Shue clapped his hands together and faced the room, a broad smile on his face. "Ok, everyone ready? Where's Blaine?" Mr Shue looked around the room puzzled.

"She was in chem class earlier. Maybe she went home sick?" Tina stated hesitantly, looking as worried as Sam felt. There was no way Blaine had gone home sick without telling at least either himself or Tina. She looked across to him and he shook his head sharply once. Fear started to creep into Tina's eyes as realisation dawned on her. Blaine was somewhere and she must be in trouble. That was the only explanation.

"I'll go look for her." Sam called out, starting to stand and make his way over to the door of the choir room, not once looking back.

"Thanks Sam. Ok guys, while we're waiting has anyone got anything they've been working on?"

Mr Shue's voice drifted down the corridor as Sam strode out. He knew that Blaine had PE last thing before glee and so he made his way over to the locker rooms, not even contemplating the consequences of his actions. He didn't care one jot if the girls didn't want him in the locker room. He was going to find Blaine if it killed him. Opening the creaking door to the girls locker room he stepped in to an empty room. It was like a ghost town in there from what he could see. Even the laundry baskets had been taken to wash. Everything was neat, tidy and in its proper place and there didn't appear to be any sign of anyone.

"Blaine? Blaine, you in here?" Sam walked through all the lockers to make sure, but Blaine was nowhere in sight. He heard the faint sound of a shower head running and walked towards it. Turning the corner he spotted a small figure curled up under the running water, her long curls fanning her body so all Sam could see was her hands and feet, her toes curling and her shoulders shaking, small sobs escaping her throat. "Blaine?" Sam turned the shower head off, bending down in front of the small figure that was Blaine and watched as a face of pure misery looked up into his eyes, tears staining her beautiful face.

"Sammy. They took all my clothes away and my towel." She sobbed out, fresh tears falling down her face. Sam's heart wrenched in his chest and he reached out with his right hand, his thumb brushing away her tears.

"What? Who Blainey?" He asked her gently, winding his arms around her frame to hug her tightly. He felt her small hands grip his shirt in a vice-like grip as she lent into his body.

"B-B-Bree and her cronies."

"Bree? Why the hell would she do that?" Sam inquired completely puzzled at why that bitch of a cheerleader would do this to Blaine. As far as he was aware Blaine didn't have anything to do with Bree, and rightly so.

"Cause she thinks I'm taking all the attention away from her." Blaine told him in a small voice, sounding so vulnerable. At that moment he wished he could do something, anything for Blaine. But what? Then it came to him. It wasn't much, but it would be enough.

"Oh B. I'm so sorry. Come here." Sam shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it around Blaine's tiny frame. "Here you go Bee Bee." Leaning down, Sam kissed he forehead and he looked at her with great affection. When her love filled puppy dog golden eyes looked up into his own he had never felt a love like this before. So deep and unending. Pressing his forehead against Blaine, he heard the small gasp as his lips claimed her own. His heart pounded in his ears as he deepened the kiss, bringing Blaine's uncoiling body flush to his chest. Sam didn't want to be separated from Blaine ever. This had to be the best kiss he had ever had. Full of promise and hope, adventure and passion. Blaine, he found, was a talented kisser. When he parted from her Sam had to take a deep breath to stop his head from spinning wildly. The corners of Blaine's lips curved up into a small smile, her eyes twinkling in hope. Grinning back, he lifted Blaine into his arms with a small squeal, her hands clutching the shirt as closed as she possibly could and Sam smirked in response. He knew that Blaine was hot and he had been right. Her perky breasts were ample and her slim waist made her curvaceousness something Sam wanted to drink in with his eyes forever and ever. Taking her over to one of the benches he gently placed Blaine down, giving her a small peck on her cheek as he did so.

"Wait here, I'll get my PE shorts for you to wear." Looking back he almost chuckled at seeing Blaine's dreamy expression all over her face as she did the buttons up on his shirt which was horrendously big on her. She looked almost like she was wearing a dress, the neck line having slipped off one of her shoulders.

"Best day ever." Sam whispered out feeling triumphant.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Today had been like a roller coater of emotions. But Sam had kissed him. He had kissed him! That meant that Sam must care about him in the very least. It had bent amazing. Like they were the only two people on the entire planet. His heart was still thrumming from the pure excitement of it all. Giggling like a little school girl, which ironically he realised he was right now, he swung his bare legs as he waited for Sam to return. When he did Blaine hastily retrieved the shorts with relish. As he began sliding his legs into the shorts he blushed, realising that Sam's eyes were fixated on his body. Looking down he bit his bottom lip. He was really, really naked under Sam's thin cotton shirt which even done up only just covered his breasts. One side had slid off his shoulder completely, showing even more of his cleavage and these shorts were so baggy that they were definitely going to fall off when he took one step and the shirt only just skimmed over his butt.<p>

"Um Sam? Why exactly are you in the girls locker room anyway?" He asked, trying to get Sam's mind of Blaine's predicament. Sam chuckled and came over, tying the drawstrings of his shorts as tight as they would go till the shorts were hanging loosely off Blaine's hips. Hopefully they would hold out. Blaine lived in hope that he wouldn't have anyone else see him in the altogether. Thankfully Sam had been good enough not to say anything about it but that didn't stop this from being a little awkward. After all Sam had seen him naked.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh, ok..." Blaine shuffled, looking at Sam in his most adorable way possible. Sam's hand slid into his own as the blonde smiled down at him.

"It's glee. Come on let's go." Letting Sam lead him to glee practise Blaine sighed dreamily as he stared up at Sam, completely and utterly besotted. He didn't even think about what Sam had just said to him. He was willing to follow the golden haired boy anywhere. When they walked into glee Blaine realised that maybe he should have been paying more attention. He slid his arm around Sam's and stepped behind him a little to cover himself up more as Artie's eyes went wide and roamed straight down to his chest. Jake smirked and gave Sam a thumbs up. Great, just great. Now they were all going to think something happened between them both. Well it did, but not that. Not that Blaine didn't want that but... Well, he didn't want the gossip right now. Or ever.

"Blaine! Oh my God, what are you wearing?" Tina shrieked, making all of the glee club look at his odd clothing choices more closely. _Thank you Tina Cohen Chang. The most subtle person on the entire planet._

"It looks suspiciously like Sam's clothes to me. If I didn't know better I'd say that Blaine and Sam were doing something rather naughty at school." Kitty drawled out, giving them both a wink and going back to her nail filing that she had been intent on completing. Blaine blushed bright fuchsia and mumbled something incoherent to the group. Sam, being Sam just ignored all the comments and looks, making his way over to grab them both a couple of seats. Blaine wished that Sam had taken them home now. Like, really wished it.

"Ok thank you Kitty. Blaine are you alright?" Mr Shue asked in concern, his forehead wrinkling up as he looked at her with worry.

"Bree took all her clothes and her towel, left her with nothing in the locker room." Sam explained. Blaine was grateful, he really didn't want to speak right now. He was surprisingly tired all of a sudden and all the others in the group were being a little wearing. Some more than others.

"Oh Sam, how chivalrous of you to perve over a naked girl in the locker rooms. Really, you're like a white knight in shining armour." Kitty scoffed out, laughing as she raked her eyes over Sam's clothing being on Blaine's body.

"Yeah, wish it had been me." Jake responded as Blaine blushed further.

"I never perved! Honest Mr Shue, it was all innocent! I swear!" Sam held his hands up in a surrender gesture, looking wide eyed and innocent. _Yeah right you didn't perve Sammy. I saw you, you loved it._

"Enough guys! Thank you Sam for kindly helping Blaine out but I think I should take you to see Principal Sylvester about this Blaine." Blaine nodded morosely, getting up and receiving a squeeze from Sam's hand. Before he got down the three steps he felt a hand grip his arm tightly.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." Sam explained and Blaine nodded warmly back at him in understanding.

"Kay." Blaine replied before following Mr Shue to Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>Sam leant against the glass outside the entrance to Principal Sylvester's office door, waiting patiently for Blaine to come out. At seeing the bitch of a cheerleader sauntering towards the office with coach Washington in tow, he scowled at her with hatred in his eyes. How could she do that to his Blainey? He leant the back of his head against the glass listening to the ever increasing voices coming from the office until finally Bree stormed out with rage in her eyes. Sam watched her go with some satisfaction. He was glad that justice seemed to have been served. Feeling a tug on his T shirt, Sam turned to spot a beaming Blaine by his side, sliding her arms around his waist and looking very happy at the outcome of the meeting.<p>

"Bree's been suspended for two weeks. She's going to clean her locker out while she waits for her parents to arrive."

It was a relief to hear that Bree wouldn't be harassing Blaine any longer. "That's awesome. So she won't be harassing you any more then, huh?"

"Hopefully not."

"Good." Sam twisted in Blaine's arms so he could wrap his own arms around the petite girl, bending down to give her a small kiss on her nose, which wrinkled adorably at the touch. "So, um... Maybe we should talk. About us.."

"Yeah. Maybe we should. After this hug." Chuckling Sam nodded, pulling Blaine to his chest. It was a hug that he wished could last a lifetime.


	7. Changing Friendships

**A/N Sorry for the late posting, wasn't feeling well last week. :(**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter Seven**

Blaine knocked on the sliding door of his friends Buskwicke apartment, waiting for someone to come and open it up. He was here for his audition with Carmen Tibideaux and was starting to feel the nerves. He had begun to practise like mad with Sam and Tina as his only audience. Sam had told him that, in no uncertain terms, Carmen Tibideaux would be an idiot not to want him in NYADA.

Blaine couldn't quite believe that a week had gone by since that first kiss with Sam. They were now officially a couple. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest at the thought of Sam's smiling face and his golden halo of hair. He was almost giddy every time he even thought the briefest thing about him. Blaine had always thought it was a fantasy to be with Sam, never thinking it could happen but here he was and Sam loved him. Or at least liked him a lot.

It was very different to his relationship with Kurt. Sam seemed to thrive on being part of a team a lot more than Kurt ever had. With Kurt Blaine had always felt he was being pulled in the direction that Kurt wanted them to go in. With Sam it was a mutual decision. It felt strange to Blaine. He had always given in his relationship with Kurt never taken, but Sam liked giving back and Blaine on the whole felt it was a more balanced relationship and he was a lot happier for it.

That didn't mean he wasn't apprehensive about seeing Kurt again though. His heart still fluttered wildly in his chest at the thought of seeing him again. Blaine knew he couldn't just switch his years of feelings for the boy off. They were muted considerably but the fact that he was seeing him again in person for the first time since he had become a couple with Sam was daunting to say the least. That and he was a girl now. He hadn't even spoken to Kurt since that Skype session, his arrangements to stay here had all being via texting, which for some reason had felt like a long drawn out process.

Originally Sam was supposed to have been coming with him to New York to go for an interview but it had been rescheduled at the last minute and Sam, who still had a lot of work to do for his art project he was working on, had decided he had better not go, even if it meant having to be apart from Blaine for almost a week. Blaine wished sorely now that he had insisted that Sam come along, even if only for moral support because his nerves were starting to fray his normally composed exterior and he wasn't sure that he had as strong relationships with these people as a girl. Taking a deep breath in quickly and letting it out slowly, his head whipped up at the sound of the door sliding open, Kurt on the other side looking perfect in one of his many outfit as usual. No wrinkle or hair out of place.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine tentatively said into the awkward silence that hung in the air between them.

"Hey, come on in. Rachel is at rehearsals at the moment and Santana is out doing something. It's just you and me." Kurt told him, walking over to the kitchen to finish making the cup of tea he had started to pour for himself. "You'll have to sleep on the couch, you should be grateful Santana has given that up for you. She said, and I quote..." Kurt made quotation marks in the air as he rolled his eyes languidly. "She can have the couch but only cause she's such a hottie." Blaine blushed. It had never even occurred to him that Santana would be attracted to him as a girl. That was quite possibly the most unexpected thing for Blaine to have heard since he became a girl. But then she was a lesbian so he shouldn't really have been so surprised. He wished he hadn't gone for the skin tight vest top which showed off his ample bosoms and the full fifties style skirt which poofed out with its many layers. Blaine was kinda liking wearing girls clothes now, they were much more diverse and he found he was beginning to think that he looked cut in a lot of the outfits he had. He hoped Santana wouldn't stare too much at his breasts. Sam was bad enough. Blaine found he was beginning to hate boobs altogether. They were more hassle then they were worth.

"That's very um... kind of her." Blaine shuffled a little, hoping that Kurt might ask if he wanted a cup of tea too. He was parched. Kurt was nothing if not a gentleman, Blaine was sure that he would ask. When Kurt padded in his slippers to the sofa though and plonked himself down picking the TV remote up and switching it onto a random channel Blaine stood agape. He hadn't even asked how Blaine was. Stinging from Kurt's rejection, his heart feeling little stabbing pains and his eyes welling up Blaine slid his hands under his skirt and sat on the chair, fiddling with his fingernails. Tina had painted them a sparkling blue colour and Blaine couldn't help but keep picking off the colour occasionally when he felt nervous. _This is silly, why am I so nervous around Kurt now? I used to be engaged to him for Christ's sake. I now what he looks like naked. _

Deciding to start the conversation since Kurt hadn't, Blaine smoothed down his skirt and smiled brightly at his now ex fiancé. "So how are you Kurt?" He asked politely, keeping his smile fixed in place. Kurt slid his eyes sideways like a cat and raised his right brow at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Kurt asked furrowing his brow slightly as if he were worried about what Blaine's question might mean.

"You're my friend. I can't ask how you are now?" Blaine muttered irritably. Kurt was being a rather rude and crap host to Blaine and he had only been here for five minutes or so. "And I'm kinda thirsty Kurt, maybe I could get a drink? That would be quite nice." Blaine crossed his arms, trying to keep his anger in, but failing miserably. He had never realised just how rude Kurt could be sometimes.

"Oh I'm sorry Your Highness, what would you like? Tea? Coffee? Or would a soft drink suffice?" Kurt stood up and bowed mockingly and Blaine could feel rage rising inside of him. Suddenly he really wished that Sam were here. He doubted Kurt would be anywhere near as rude as this if Sam had been here.

"Tea would be lovely thanks." He stated darkly, smoothing out his dress for something to do. This was going to be a long trip. He had to wonder why Kurt had even agreed to this when he was going to treat him this way. Maybe Rachel had told him how rude he would seem if he had said no. They were supposed to be friends after all. It didn't feel like it much at this particular moment though. He could feel the last shred of loving feelings for this boy ebb out of him as his anger faded to simple irritation. He sat back to watch the television because that was better than a slanging match with Kurt. A lone tear trickled down his face, Kurt had been his best friend once and this was how it had ended...

* * *

><p>Sam was bored as he played around with his plastic cutlery on his school dinner tray. He hoped his face wasn't showing it because Tina was blabbing on about something that he knew only Blaine would have actually cared about. For some reason those two had a strong connection that Sam had never really quite understood, but Blaine seemed to care very deeply for the girl. It wasn't that Sam didn't care, he did, he really liked Tina, she was one of his closest friends, but when she went on about how unfair things were he just couldn't hack it. Today was one of those days and Blaine wasn't even here, although he sorely wished she was. For one he had something pretty to look at and for two Blaine would calm her friend down. Sam smiled at the thought of Blaine. She was an outstanding kisser and had a rockin' bod too. He could feel the jealousy come off way over half the guys in the school. Blaine was a hottie, there was no denying it and he was the luckiest guy on Earth to have managed to get her to go out with him. He thought she was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. She was so caring and selfless, always thinking of others before her. Case in point, she hoped that Kurt was doing ok in New York and should she take him a thank you gift for letting her stay. She hadn't even thought about herself and her audition or anything like that. That was pure Blaine though. He hoped she was having a better time of it there than he was here.<p>

"So why is it fair that everyone else gets to do a solo for this show we're putting on to raise money but not me? Mr Shue always looks over me. I'm doing the costumes. Again." Tina whined on. If she didn't shut up he was just gonna go to Mr Shue and tell him to put them all out of their misery and let Tina have a bloody solo.

"Look Tina, You're one of my closest friends and I get that you want to shine but please will you shut up woman!" Artie boldly told her, making her gape and scowl at the be-speckled senior. Sam was seriously grateful. He had had enough of Tina's whining for one day. Just as she looked ready to turn on Artie, Sam's phone lit up. It was Blaine. He smiled widely.

"Sorry guys gotta take this, its the girlfriend." He loved saying that word. Girlfriend. Blaine was his girlfriend. He stood up from his seat in the cafeteria and wondered towards the hallways to be able to hear Blaine better. "Hey gorgeous." He called out as he got in the sparsely populated corridors outside the cafeteria.

"Hey Sam, how are you? Is your art project coming along nicely?" That was typical Blainey, always asking after others. His heart hummed lowly at the melodic sound of Blaine's voice. God did he love the sound of that voice. Soft and light and so so sweet, like pink candy floss.

"I'm good thanks and the art is too. You got me out of having to listen to Tina moaning on about her non solo yet again." Sam rolled his eyes as he stated that and leant against a wall, bringing one of his feet up flat against it.

"Aww, poor Tey Tey she never catches a break. I'll talk to Mr Shue for her when I get back. I think I'll come home earlier then intended anyway." Sam frowned a little, wondering why Blaine would come back early. It seemed a bit weird.

"Why are you getting back early, not that I mind, I miss you loads." He could sense Blaine's smile beaming through at him but that sense faded quickly.

"I don't think I'm very welcome here Sammy..." She trailed off, sounding upset. Sam had kinda wished he had gone with her when he heard the hurt in her voice, he hated hearing Blaine upset. It was the single worst thing in the world to hear that.

"What's wrong B?" He asked quickly and, he hoped, a comforting manner.

"Kurt's being so rude and Rachel's gotten home now too and all she does is compete with me on everything that we talk about, I don't get it at all. Why compete with me? I had to go for a walk just to get out of there. It was awful Sammy." Sam hummed in camaraderie, understanding how those two together could be too much. They were both such divas and, to top it all off, drama queens. Sam knew exactly why they were acting the way they were, although to make Blaine feel unwelcome? That was going too far in Sam's opinion.

"Oh B, they're just jealous and threatened by your talent. Remember Rachel hates being showed up by a girl better than her, and you are better than her. Kurt's the same."

"Huh, I never thought of that... Yeah before I was never competition because I was a boy but now I could get in her way, couldn't I?" Blaine wasn't being arrogant, just rolling the facts through her mind. The person she was closest to in vocal range and talent was now Rachel. Sam knew the she never really gave any of that stuff much thought. She only ever competed with herself, not any others. But then as a boy Blaine had never really had any real competition. The next best male singer had been Sam himself. Or Finn.

"Sorry it's awkward for you. Are you thinking of moving into a hotel?" Sam inquired and Blaine sighed.

"Nah, it's only a couple of nights. I'll just spend as much time outside as possible. Hopefully Santana will be ok company." Sam wasn't sure Blaine had convinced him of his nonchalance but he let it slide. He only hoped that this wouldn't affect Blaine's performance in his audition.

"Yeah, she may pretend she's a complete bitch but really deep down she's lovely. And very loyal to her friends." Sam could hear gaggles of people starting to come out of the dining hall, lunch time must nearly be over. "Look Blainey I've got to go, classes start again in a few minutes. Talk soon?"

"Yeah Sammy. Soon. Bye..." Blaine said softly over the phone.

"Bye gorgeous." Sam told her and ended the call, sighing deeply at the thought of afternoon classes. God he couldn't wait to get out of school.

* * *

><p>Blaine had, against his better judgement, stayed out all day to avoid both Kurt and Rachel's coldness and jealousy. He hadn't been able to practise his audition piece today but if it wasn't good enough by now, it probably never would be. Walking through the streets at night felt disconcerting at best. He had no idea where he was. Lost and more than a little lonely, he decided to try and find the next subway station and get on the train back to Buskwicke. Shivering a little in the cool night's breeze and only in a very light jacket over his vest top, Blaine folded his arms around himself to keep warm and started to walk at a faster pace. At hearing a smash of a glass bottle down one alley Blaine gasped and speed up even more till he was almost jogging, his head turning to make sure no one was following him. As he rounded the corner and saw no one following he breathed out a sigh of relief. He had never felt this vulnerable before but now he was so small and no longer as strong as he used to be. Being alone in the middle of New York City at night was terrifying. Carrying on, trying to keep under the glare of the street lights, Blaine crossed the road towards the blazing lit up sign of the subway station in the distance.<p>

As he quickly passed by another alleyway he heard a deep, gruff voice calling out, and presumably to him. "Hey, babe, where are you going? I got something for you right here?" Panic caught in Blaine's throat as his head whipped round to spot a muscled individual, tattoos covering his arms and neck and leering at him in the way the guys at school did, but in a less menacing manner, and holding his crotch in a more than suggestive manner. Blaine, scared out of his mind, started to jog, but he could hear the man trying to catch up to him.

"Wait up sugar. You'll have a good time, I promise!" Blaine, trying to bite down a sob of complete terror ran harder towards the ever beckoning lights of the subway. _Just keep going Blaine, don't look back, just keep going..._ He looked back, wishing he hadn't. The man was now only a few paces behind him. Why wasn't anyone else on the street helping him? Almost tripping on the pavement, Blaine turned his head back to the subway sign. He was nearly there. His hand gripped the stair rail as he felt a strong, masculine hand coming down on his wrist. Screaming in fear, Blaine turned and lashed out, scratching the man in his face.

"Argh. Bitch! I'll get you, you little..." Blaine didn't stay to hear any more of his cussing. Bounding down the stairs, he slipped through the crowds and got himself to a machine, purchasing a ticket as rapidly as possible. He didn't stop to look at the subway map, but carried on through the subway till he spotted one that stated Bushwicke on it's travelling line. Not stopping he stepped onto the platform, looking frantically around to see if the man from earlier had followed him. It seemed as though he hadn't. Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine nervously waited on the platform till a train came screeching into the station and he got on shakily, too afraid to look back at all.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Santana asked, genuinely looking concerned as she stroked her left hand across Blaine's back soothingly. Blaine was so scared at this point that he didn't really think too much about Santana's sudden friendliness towards him. He was just glad of it. Especially since neither Rachel or Kurt seemed that bothered. Rachel had at least had the decency to offer Blaine a glass of water before going to get changed for whatever event she was going to. Kurt had simply gone about his business, stating that New York at night was not a good idea for a small girl like Blaine. Thankfully Santana's return from her work had offered Blaine an ally of some sort at the very least.<p>

"I'm fine now, thank you." Blaine told her, a wobbly smile forming on his face in response to her kindness. "I think I might go home after my audition tomorrow though..."

"Oh why? We should go out and have fun tomorrow night?" Santana pouted and made a point to glare at Kurt and Rachel.

"Yeah, you should stay." Rachel cautiously stated, but not sounding like she really meant it. "There is a great karaoke bar near to NYADA, you can sway in the background whilst I sing something tomorrow." Blaine arched his brow at her quizzically. She had never asked him to 'sway in the background' before. Santana beside him, snorted derisively.

"Please, Blaine's way better than you Berry and you know it." At that comment, Rachel's lips went very thin and Blaine couldn't help but allow his lips to tweak up into a small grin. It was nice to hear that Santana thought he was good. Her compliments were a new addition to her character. He had never seen this side of her before. He now saw what Brittany did. A kind hearted, loyal yet fierce person, not willing to let anyone state anything bad about her friends. He decided there and then that he really did like Santana after all. "Why don't you and Lady Hummel just go schmooze up to whoever's charity thing this is and leave us girls in peace?" Santana snapped.

"Fine!" Snapped Rachel haughtily, glaring darkly at Blaine as she passed them both. "Come on Kurt." As the two left the apartment Blaine couldn't help the escape of the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding onto. _God how I wish Sam were here right now._

"So, ready for some movies and popcorn? We can cuddle for the night if you want. Make you feel safe?" Santana beamed brightly at him and his eyes grew a little wider at that. Laughing nervously he nodded his head, regretting his instant reaction to her words. He was a little apprehensive about what snuggling entailed with Santana. He was never coming to New York without Sam ever again...

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in his Spanish class spinning his pencil on his notebook and not listening to a word of what was being said. He hated languages. English was hard enough for him with his dyslexia, why did he have to do another language? As he drifted off into his own daydream, he wondered how Blaine's audition was going. It was about the right time for it to have begun by now. She was going to kill it, he knew but he kept his fingers crossed for her all the same. His wonderful Blainey. She was beautiful and talented and he totally didn't deserve her. His mind wondered further to her naked body and he smiled a wide dopey grin as he began thinking of them in all sorts of scenarios in which neither of them had any clothing. Of his caressing her breasts with Blaine sighing from pleasure, smiling up at him in that way only Blaine ever did. Of making love to her, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled into his hair. He was definitely a lucky guy.<p>

"Mr Evans!" Sam shot up, his bubble burst and he flushed lightly at the thoughts he had just been having whilst in the middle of the Spanish classroom. Everyone was staring at him gaping wide eyed at the teacher, who looked majorly pissed off. His heart sank. Well that was him in detention today. At least Blaine wasn't here so he wouldn't miss out on spending any time with her. "Glad you deem this class worthy enough of your attention, Mr Evans." Sam flushed an even brighter shade of scarlet, mortified at being caught out in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Sir." Sam mumbled, ducking his head down and pretending to take the notes on the whiteboard.

"Don't do it again." Sam sighed. He hoped fervently that Blaine was having a better time than he was...

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyelid fluttered open as the light of the sun hit his face from the corner window of the apartment. Still groggy, he stretched under the blanket of the sofa and frowned a little at a weird feeling pressure on his chest. Looking down he noticed with a start a hand cupped around one of his breasts. Blushing furiously, Blaine wriggled out of the hands grip and turned to see that the hand had come from Santana, who had snuggled up to him very closely during the night, sleeping soundly with a large smile on her face. Blaine folded his arms over his chest and slipped out from the blankets on the couch and trotted towards the bathroom, making sure the door was locked very thoroughly. Blaine didn't understand everyone's fascination with breasts. Personally he found them a pain in the ass. They bounced when he ran and it hurt if he didn't keep them held down. He had to wear these stupid bra things because again, they bounced around too much if he didn't and they got in the way all the time. He wished he didn't have to endure having had them ever. Unfortunately his wish didn't seem to ever come true.<p>

Stripping down naked he got under the shower head, allowing cold water the run down his body rapidly. He didn't think he was going to tell Sam about Santana's cop of a feel of his boobs. He knew Sam would want a feel too so he wasn't feeling left out and Blaine wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was still a girl. I mean, how long was this going to go on for? If it was forever Blaine would curse whatever or whoever had done this to him. He missed being a boy, it had been so much easier in almost every way. No one looked at you like you were a piece of meat either. Well, actually Sebastian had when he had been a boy, but that was one guy. Now it seemed to be every guy that was straight. That was a lot of guys.

As Blaine got further through the shower his mind wondered to his impending audition later this morning and his heart began racing. He was seriously petrified. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he didn't get in? What would he do then? He had stupidly not applied for any other school. It had all been about getting into NYADA. He felt a bit like a fool now for not having a back up plan. Sam had told him that there was no way he wouldn't get in but he wasn't so sure. He was starting to think that this had been a colossal waste of time and he sorely wished he had applied to other schools for teaching or any sort of career that he would make money in. A doctor perhaps, he had always liked George Clooney in ER...

By the time the shower was done Blaine had sorted through his anxiety. It was silly. This was what had happened and so he was going to have to go in there to that audition room and sing his heart out and hope that he had made it. After all, singing, performing, was what he loved to do and if Sam thought he could do it, then so did he. Now all he needed to do was get dressed in record time before Santana woke up and saw him potentially naked. He didn't fancy the idea of being jumped on by the raven haired girl. He giggled as he came out of the bathroom in his towel. A gay man in the body of a girl jumped by a lesbian. It was too weird for words to describe...

* * *

><p>Sam stood on tip toes trying to spot Blaine in the crowds of people getting off the plane that had just landed from New York. He had been surprised when Blaine had called him after the interview to ask to be picked up this afternoon from the airport. Surprised, but extremely happy. He had ditched the afternoon lessons at school and even glee just to drive to Columbus and pick up his gorgeous girl. He guessed that she didn't want to hang around Kurt's cattiness and Rachel's jealousy any longer and he didn't blame her in the slightest. Their loss was his gain. He hadn't even realised how much he had been missing her until his phone had trilled in his jeans pocket and her voice had come over the receiver. She was his rock. Without her had felt like he was floating around not knowing where to go or what to do. He was so much more with her by his side.<p>

"Sam! Sam!" He heard her shouting out gleefully, bobbing up and down in the middle of the crowd, her arm waving at him frantically. He started picking his way through the throngs of people watching for Blaine's arm in the crowd. Finally finding her in the middle of a crush of people, he held on tightly to her waist, pulling her out of the wave so he could greet her properly.

"Sammy, I'm so glad to be home. You can't even imagine." Blaine cried, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. By the time they both pulled apart they were breathing heavily.

"Wow, maybe you should go away more often if that's the greeting I get." Sam smiled widely at Blaine, gently placing his forehead on her own and chuckled as she whacked him lightly giving him a slight glare. "I'm sorry, I missed you heaps?"

Blaine sweet little cupids bow lips formed a smile and Sam's heart melted a little. "That's better." She kissed him quickly once again and took his hand in her own, leading him to the baggage area to retrieve her small suitcase.

"Was it really that bad?" Sam inquired, looking at her consolingly. Blaine didn't look up when she answered him in the affirmative. "Did you wish that I had come too?"

"Yes... Santana felt me up in my sleep, it was weird." Blaine's eyes widened when she realised that she had told Sam something that possibly she had decided to keep to herself. Sam, trying to cover his smile raised his eyebrows at her.

"So she tried to cop a feel from my girl huh?" Sam's eyes wondered down to Blaine's boobs, lingering there till Blaine, looking irritated snapped her fingers at him. "Sorry." He stated sheepishly. "Come on let's go."

* * *

><p>Blaine was ecstatic to be back in Sam's arms, but something niggled him a little. Was he really now Sam's girl? He didn't feel like a girl. Ok, so he was more comfortable as a girl then he had been, but he still felt like a boy. But did Sam see him that way? He had thought the blonde had when he had sung that song to him in glee a couple of weeks ago but now? He wasn't so sure that Sam really saw him for who he truly was and not just a pair of breasts and a pretty girl voice. Blaine gulped down the slight hurt that entered his heart. Did Sam truly love him or not?<p> 


End file.
